Walk alongside the Reaper
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: They say "one's past can come back to haunt them". They were right. After so many years dead, how will the return of a lost soul effect the balance of life? A once pure soul, now corrupted by hell and death. Will he be the foretold destroyer of humanity, or their savior. Will the residents of the Elemental Nation be ready walk alongside the reaper of death?
1. Chapter 1

**7/6/14**

 **Juubi: MY BRAIN IS ON FIREEEEE! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPP!**

 **This past weeks/months I have been through a MAJOR case of WRITER INSPIRATION and had no choice but to make new stories! I apologize to anyone who got tired of waiting for me to upload! Hopefully, I can now focus and write in peace.**

 **This is a story that I came up with after reading "Parents Returned" by dracohalo117. Read it if you haven't. Anyway, my partner Naruto isn't here as he's getting ready for his part.**

 **It's also a bit of an Irony story to me. In the canon, Naruto is ABSOLUTELY terrified of Ghosts and the supernatural. So him being a _technically_ dead person would have him shitting his pants every 5 seconds. It happened though, I can still smell it! URGH! **

**This story is a Naruto/Bleach crossover. I don't think anyone has come up with this idea, maybe similar.**

 **Paring: Undecided at the moment. Don't really know. Maybe a harem, maybe not. Let me meditate on it. HHHHMMMMMMM…..**

 **Warnings: DARK Naruto, gore, cannibalism, LOTS of blood. Alive Minato & Kushina. OC sister. Sexy BBW women. AU! Men in spandex! Long chapters! Author who is really lazy! All the good and bad stuff!**

 **Summary: They say "one's past can come back to haunt them". They were right. After so many years dead, how will the return of a lost soul effect the balance of life? A once pure soul, now corrupted by hell and death. Will he be the foretold destroyer of humanity? Or will the war he brought with him destroy it instead? Can this once innocent boy, now monster's cold, still heart be given love again before it's too late? And most importantly, are the residents of the Elemental Nation ready to walk alongside the reaper, as he holds their still beating hearts in the palm of his hands? Literally.**

 **Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju doesn't hold ownership of Naruto, or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I dream of Death**

* * *

 **Konohagakure – June 06, XX06**

 _Her breath was heavy was she ran as fast as she could. She could hear her heart blasting against her eardrums, like a paper bomb sounding right next to her. The footsteps of her husband and companions sounded as they tried to keep up with her as they followed her a few feet away. But she didn't care if she lost them, she needed to get home. She needed to get to her children!_

 _How could she be so STUPID?!_

 _Have the years away from combat and training really weakened her so much that she would fall for such a low level genjutsu?! How could she have forgotten that Anko was on a weeklong mission?_

 _If she wasn't in such a hurry, she would have slapped herself with a wooden board for falling for a henge and a genjustu, and leaving her **children** with an **intruder ALONE** in her house?!_

 _'Let me make it. Let me make it! PLEASE, KAMI-SAMA LET ME MAKE IT!'_

 _There!_

 _She was almost home! However, her heart sank as she saw the state the house was in. The house was in ruins, large holes in the walls, and the roof had a large hole on it, like something exploded out, the light from the full moon to shine down inside._

 _She couldn't hear her husband or the ANBU following her anymore. Probably got left behind._

 _Not like she cared anymore._

 _What mattered now were her precious babies!_

 _The door!_

 _Not wasting any time, she channeled chakra to her fist like Tsunade taught her. Now close, she launched her fist to the wooden door. There was no resisting as the door was reduced to splinters in seconds._

 _Ignoring it, she ran inside. As she ran, she immediately noticed things. The walls were painted red with blood. The air smelled of iron and death. There were bodies of a few ANBU on the ground or against the walls. She also spotted some of the intruders as well._

 _Dead, shame she wanted to have some **fun** with them._

 _Missing nin. Some from Kiri and some from Iwa._

 _Ignoring them, she ran toward the next room._

 _The living room._

 _She entered, and stopped._

 _No._

 _Her knees shook, her energy now spent as she fell to her knees._

 _Her eyes widened so much, they looked ready to pop as the veins were shown. Tears fell without here knowing._

 _She have seen death for years when she was a Kunoichi. She had slain so many, she no longer blinked at the sight a body._

 _This was different._

 _No._

 _All the past experience, all the killing, all the death seen from her doing or another…_

 _None of that could **ever** prepare or **compare** to what she is seeing right in front of her._

 _She could hear her husband and his ninja coming toward her. Hear the gasps of horror, **feel** their hearts stopping at what they are witnessing._

 _Her sweet daughter, Nami, of 6 years old. Her sun-kissed blonde hair now a deep red from the blood on it. Her face pale like a spirit. Dark blue eyes wide as fists with tears staining her whisker-marked cheeks as they fell around her wide open mouth. Her clothes equally stained red, some tears here and there._

 _She was on her knees, not moving on inch as her eyes stared blankly in shock at the space front of her._

 _At the **bodies** laying in front of her._

 _Their skin pale as ice, their chest still and eyes blank, no light what so ever in them._

 _No!_

 _One body was of the intruder that casted the genjutsu on her. A kunai lunged deep in his neck, his eye wide in shock as he stared at the ceiling._

 _The other body was different. It was of someone she held dear to her heart, in a place held only for the one she couldn't live without. The one who could always brightened her day with his smile. The one she would nickname her "Little Tenshi"._

 _He was also 6 years old. His bright, almost crimson red, maroon hair, now a deeper red thanks to the blood. His dark purple eyes now half closed, showing a darker shade, and **emptiness**. His white pale skin looked fragile to the tough, like ice. His cheeks, the ones that held the cute whisker like marks like his sister, had spots of blood that **still** dripped downward in a slow **agonizing** motion. The most **horrifying** sight however, one that shall hunt her for as long as she lived, laid bellow the head._

 _There, in his stomach. A large sword, a broadsword, was **pierced** through the skin, through the bones, the organs, and out from the back and deep into the wooden floor. The sword had a sense of lingering **Raiton** (Lightning) chakra running through it._

 _This couldn't be happening. It had to be a trick! A genjustu! PLEASE!_

 _Her hands shook uncontrollably as they rose up. She made a hand sign and desperately called on her chakra._

 _Kai._

 _…._

 _Kai!_

 _…._

 _KAI DAMMIT!_

 _…_

 _No._

 _No!_

 _Nami's mouth moved, her voice dead and broken._

 _"Onii-chan."_

"NARUTO!"

With a cry, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze shot from bed, her eyes wide with her arm out in front of her, fruitlessly grapping at nothing. Tears, made during her sleep continued to fall as she stared into the darkness of her room.

Beside her, her husband Minato continued to sleep, not disturbed by his wife's scream. He had taken sleeping pills before he went to bed. The Chunin Exam Finals were tomorrow, or from the clock, in a few hours. The Hokage need to be at his best.

Kushina's breath was heavy, her heart still pounding against her chest as the image from her **nightmare** still lingered in her gaze. She lowered her arm and laid it on her lap. She swallowed her saliva, feeling her dry throat. Carefully getting up, in nothing but her crimson bra that tightened against her DD-cup breasts, her matching panties hugging her round rear as her moved. Her body moved on autopilot as she followed the same routine whenever this happened. Walking to the bathroom in the room, she cringed as she turned on the lights. She closed the door and moved to the sink.

Turning on the water, she cupped her hands and filled it with water. Splashing her face and drinking some to wet her throat, the redhead rubbed her face with the water. Looking up, she saw her reflection.

At least she thinks it was her.

The woman she saw was a mess. Her crimson hair was messy and in tangles, the shine it once had had dulled. Her shine, once pearl white and smooth, now had many wrinkles under her grey eyes on her long dopy face.

This was no longer Kushina Uzumaki, the feared **Akai Chishio no Habanero** _(Red Hot-Blooded Habanero)_ she was once known in her youth. This was a woman who had given up on life, and now just waited for death to take her. She shakily sighed. It was _that_ dream again. The same one she had been having for the last 5 months. She thought she had latten go of the past. That she had forgotten completely about _that day_. She had buried her terror, her guilt. She thought she had **moved on**. Apparently not. It was tearing her apart, as whenever she closes her eyes, all she sees was the look on her sochi's face and the hole on his stomach. Sometime she could still feel his _blood_ on her hands, still hear his _voice_ in her ears. _"Kaa-chan."_ She was beginning to think she was losing her mind. At least, what little there remained.

 _Why now? Why after all this time?! It had been **10 years**! Ten years since that horrible night! So why was all that terror and horror coming back to haunt her?!_

She wasn't the only one that suffered. Nami, her beloved daughter and the only child she had left, took it just as bad, if not worse. There were times, she would wake up screaming, like her. With her experiencing death at such a young age, she had suffered some trauma. At first she tried to deny it, saying that her Onii-chan was staying at a friend's house. Or that he was on a trip with 'Ero Sannin'. After a few weeks and not hearing anything or seeing Naruto, the realization hit her hard.

She screamed.

She **broke**!

She became a mess, both physically and mentally. Her will was so broken, the Kyuubi inside her tried to use that moment to damage the seal and take over her. Luckily Minato and Jiraiya were able to fix it quickly before she went 6 tailed.

Kyuubi

Nami was the Jinchuuriki was the Yang half of the Kyuubi. Naruto held the Yin. Sealed into them by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. Everyone thought that when Naruto… died that half of the Kyuubi would reform, or at least be sent into Nami's seal. When nothing happened, they were a ll confused. Some predicted that it just ceased to exist. But it was chakra, and chakra can **never** cease to exist. Some believed it was somewhere else, planning on coming back to take back its power.

In any case, they kept an eye and ear out.

Back to Nami, it got even worse when she tried to commit **suicide**. Saying that ' _her onii-chan was waiting for her so they could play'_. All with a tearful smile! They had no choice.

They took her to Inoichi and had him **block** her memories of what happened _that_ night, and of **Naruto**. It ate them up of guilt to have to do it. To make her forget her own **brother**! But it had to be done.

They lost one child already; they couldn't bear with the loss of another. To Nami, she believes that Naruto was an old imaginary friend she made up when she was younger.

Finally was Minato. To the public, Minato hadn't shown any sign of how he felt. To them, he didn't feel a thing. Or he was repressing the pain. They were wrong. Just because he hadn't broken down crying on the floor, doesn't mean he hadn't suffered.

No, he had another way to express his pain. He learned what being soft and relaxed in this world does. And the losses the consequences take. Since that day, he increases security in the village. He broke down and rebuilt the academy the way it was supposed to be. He now knew that winning three wars and surviving the Kyuubi Attack had made the village soft and arrogant.

And all it took was the death of his 6 year old son to make him realize that.

In the academy, subjects like reading and mathematics, and academics were taken away. Now they teach ninjutsu, elemental theories, and high intense survival training with the use of the Forest of Death. They practices trap making, poison making, how to use the environment around you to your advantage, basic fuinjutsu, and basic forging in order to make weapons like kunai and shuriken.

He had academy students do D-rank mission for easy pay. He then increased the graduation age from 12 to 16, that way they had more time to develop their skills.

No longer was Konoha lazy, now it looked to be ready for war.

Too bad that wouldn't fix their family. The happy bonds and times they had were completely **shattered**!

Rubbing water on her face, Kushina took a deep breath. She needed to get back to sleep, as Nami was participating in the Chunin Exam tournament soon so she needed to be fresh. As she left and turned off the light, she never noticed the two small yellow lights that appeared in the corner of the bathroom.

They lingered on her for a few seconds before disappearing.

* * *

 **?**

 **(1st P.O.V)**

Hunt. Find. Kill. Eat. Power.

Hunt. Find. Kill. Eat. Power.

Hunt. Find. Kill. Eat. Power.

That is all I had known. All I do know. And all I will need to know. I have no past, no present, and as long as I travel this godforsaken desert, no goal for the future.

How I got here, I don't know. Who I was before? I didn't know, nor did I **care**. What do know is that I'm hungry.

So **very hungry**!

I hadn't had something to eat in…shit, I forgot. I think it was one, maybe two hundred years ago? Something like that. Though it's hard to tell when you can't figure out the time on this place. Especially when there wasn't a sun, only a moon. God I hate that moon. It was the only thing in the sky. That and clouds. That wasn't even a real sky! It was some kind of barrier to prevent _us_ from leaving. I think this is hell.

No wait.

I've been to hell before that one time. That place was _much_ nicer than this. Maybe limbo? Could be. It definitely wasn't heaven, been there too. I think it was a century ago. Met Kami and those other gods, some were pathetic. Only **Kami** , **Yami** , and **Shinigami** could give me a true fight. That was probably the only time I ever went all out. It was a tie, though I did manage to take one of Shinigami-teme's arms.

Oh! I see a Hollow. **Gillian** class.

Time to **eat**.

Poor bastard, was _so_ close to becoming an **Adjuchas**. Oh well, losers can't be weepers. Or however the saying fucking goes.

I remember when I was an Adjuchas. Happy times! In fact, it seemed like only yesterday that I first became a Hollow. I was a **fox**. A sexy one too! I didn't remember anything before I was a hollow, only that I was dead, my name, and that I had a giant **hole** in my stomach! I don't know who or what killed me, but they must have been fuckers since I looked like a fucking 6 year old! Thank Death I changed appearance and looked older when I became a **Vasto Lorde**. Would have **_sucked_** if I keep looking like a shrimp! So as my time as a Hollow went, I traveled around. I learned how to talk, since for some reason, I had the mentality of A FUCKING TODLER! Fucking amazing I survived this long. I learned a lot of things. Betrayal, morals, how to screw morals, killing, pride, treachery, and best of all **Survival**.

I had a lot of fun on those years. Or is it centuries. Anyway, as a **Vasto** **Lorde** I gain new powers aside from the **Cero** and **Bala**. But I soon grew bored. _Insanely bored_! I wanted **out** of this place! Suddenly a thought entered my head. I knew a new move.

 **Garganta**. Best. Move. EVER!

I was able to enter to new places. When I first tried it, I ended up in **Hell**! Not bad I say! There were demons **everywhere**. Spent about a thousand years or so there. They were the toughest moments of my life. I almost get killed (or re-killed) a **hundred** times if it wasn't for my instants, quick mind, and cleverness. But with each kill, and near death, my power **grew**! When I killed the demons, I **ate** them. Flesh, bone and everything. They tasted good! The energy I got from them was incredible! It wasn't anything like from other Hollows!

I grew stronger, faster, smarter, and more powerful than I'd been before. Though my bloodlust also grew. I grew insane.

Well, more than I already was.

I became something **new**.

It was like I became half- **Hollow** half- **Demon**.

A **Diablo Cascara**. A "Devil's Shell". Named it myself.

With the new abilities I gained, I destroyed every around me. Any demon that attacked me fell, one by one. After another decade there, I went back to **Hueco Mundo**. There I became the strongest of Hollows. Killing my former brethren that attacked me and consuming their strength.

I became their **ruler**.

As a year went by, word of my actions reached outside of the realm. I gained visitors.

The Shinigami, or as they called him, **The Spirit King** 's foot soldiers. The Soul Reapers.

Apparently, they were the 'gatekeepers' of Hueco Mundo. They made sure no Hollows ever escaped and attacked the outer realms.

To me, they were nothing but flies, waiting to be squashed.

It was barely a work out as I killed them. Though there was something _interesting_ about them. They had these strange swords, _katanas_ , that when they speak a phrase or word, changes shape and they gained more power.

I was intrigued. And when something intrigues me, I do **whatever** it takes to learn more about it.

I found one of those reapers barely alive. I captured him and asked him about his weapon. At first he declined and _spat_ in my face. I thought some _persuasion_ may convince him otherwise.

He died.

Sad.

Though he tasted _delicious_!

A month later, more Soul Reapers came. This time I made sure to keep a few alive. Dismembered, but alive. Through some _lightly_ but deadly 'methods' I got a name.

Zanpakuto.

Not much, but it was something.

It was a decade before I ever saw another Soul Reaper. It was when I was taking a nap that they came. They interrupted my sleep.

They were **dead**!

Though, some looked different than the rest. And I wasn't talking about their ugly faces. They wore white cloaks, but more importantly their energy readings were larger, stronger, and more in control.

Finally, some fun!

They were called **captains**. They said they were there to 'slay the beast that had killed their comrades'. For the record, they attacked _me_ first. Though I didn't waste time convincing them.

They were **humans** and from what I learned of humans, was that they were stupid and arrogant.

But tasty.

The battle was tougher than the previous ones. They had something called a **bankai** and it allowed their power to drastically increase. I even took some damage. Not much, but enough to have meaning.

The battle lasted for hours, and soon only one was last. One that had survived everything I threw at him, though just barely.

There was something different about this human from the rest. It wasn't his eyes that glared hatefully at me. No, it was his soul. It was like a large fireball of determination and will.

He intrigued me. He even managed to **scar** me.

That makes him even more interesting.

I asked for his name. He asked why a 'monster like me would want to know.' I told him that he intrigued me. After a moment of silence, he told me.

Yamamoto. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

That name just makes me _shiver_ in anticipation.

Yes, this Soul Reaper. This **Yamamoto** may be the challenge I have been looking for! One of a very few that can push me to my limits.

A worthy rival.

I let him go alive. At first he didn't trust me. Smart. But when I gave him my reason, he left. I told him that I wanted him to hate me. To _scorn_ my name and existence! To get stronger in order to _destroy_ me and avenge his fallen comrades!

To get stronger and be my **death**.

I still await for our upcoming battle.

But as a sign of 'goodwill', I gave him my name. Or, more like a title. He wasn't worthy of my name.

I told him to call me, **El Zorro Blanco**. The White Fox.

And so, I was alone in the sands of this world. Surrounded by corpses.

Oh well. Bon apatite! However, when I grabbed the head of a man next to me, something happened. I felt some sort of _pull_ in the back of my head. I didn't know what it was, but I decided to find out. I mentally grabbed the feeling and **pulled**. Next thing I knew, I saw images. Many images, of experiences I never done. I immediately knew what was happening.

Somehow, I was viewing the life of the man I was holding. While I wouldn't have care for seeing such **pathetic** things, I did find out what I was looking for.

What a **Zanpakuto** was!

Apparently, a Zanpakuto were special weapons Soul Reapers use. More surprising, Zanpakuto were _sentient_ swords that held souls inside them that partnered with the Soul Reapers. It would have seemed that this man was a scientist who studied Zanpakuto.

This could be useful.

Anyway, the _true_ form of a Zanpakuto was known as an **Asauchi**. They are formless beings that once bonded to a 'partner' can become **anything**. Once the bond is formed, there are three forms of the being. A 'sealed' form, that takes on the appearance of a katana, a wakizashi, a nodachi, a tanto, or even other objects. In these forms, the Zanpakuto is very weak and easily breakable.

The next for was **shikai** , the initial release form. In order to get this form, the Soul Reaper must meet the spirit inside their soul in their 'inner world', and find out their name thus _truly_ forming the bond. For as the saying goes, "names hold power." But finding out the name isn't easy, as you can't just simply _give_ them a name. They are already given one from the bond. One must prove to their spirit that they are worthy it knowing. Once the name is learned, the Soul Reaper can bring out the Zanpakuto's power by chanting an incantation and the name.

Finally, there is the final form. The **Bankai** , or Final release. The bankai is the symbol of the true power of the bond between the sword and the wielder. In order to achieve bankai, the Soul Reaper must materialize their spirit into the physical world. Once they come out, they must battle and subjugate their spirit. Though this process is the hardest, as to be able to bring out their spirit would roughly take 10 or more years.

I knew I had to try it!

Just as I became half demon from eating their flesh and energy, when I ate the humans' bodies and energy, I slowly changed. Luckily I didn't become human, would have been a bitch! What happened was that my body changed to match that of a Soul Reaper. I was able to use spiritual energy, **reiryoku** , through my body like them. And with the new knowledge I gain from the human, I could use their spells, **Kido** , and more.

So for the next months I tried to call out my Zanpakuto. It was hard since I was technically _dead_ and was in fact a _soul_ wearing a shell as a suit. After many, many, _many_ trials and errors, I was finally able to create a katana. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear or sense a spirit in it.

Oh well. At least I have a weapon now!

Fast forward a year or two, I gain a different kind of 'visitors'. One that made me laugh.

Angels

I have to say, I felt _honored_ that the 'graceful and holy ones' showed themselves to my 'sinful' presence. When they told me they were there to _'cleanse my tainted soul, in the name of their 'divine mother', Kami'_ I almost choked on my laughter.

Please! There was nothing 'divine' about someone who just sits on her ass and lets her 'precious children' run around causing war and death.

When I said that to those humanoid chickens, their heads looked ready to explode from the blood rushing to it in anger. They then attacked me, and I learn something, apparently their 'holy' attacks could damage me, even if a little bit. Of course since I was half- **demon** , and they were angels, it made kinda sense. It took longer than I thought, but I was able to kill them. As a premeasure, I ate them. I gained a _small_ resistance to Holy energy. It wasn't much, but enough to not kill me immediately.

My power grew, and kept growing. But it wasn't enough to me.

I wanted **more**!

I **_needed_** more!

And I knew just where to reach my ultimate power.

 **Heaven** , the 'Paradise among the stars'!

It wasn't as easy to gain access to the 'Paradise in the Clouds' as it was to Hell. **Garganta** didn't connect to Heaven. Humans were able to enter through the guidance of Angels. For a monster like me, the only way for me to enter, was through the 'back door'. When the fallen Angel **Lucifer** fell from grace, he created a few secret passage ways so he could enter Heaven and have his revenge against the Gods. I found out about the passage when I accidently discovered a secret hideout hidden in the mountains in Hell from when I fought a **Leviathan** in the nearby oceans. I was surprised when Hell actually wasn't entirely a fiery chaotic place. Chaotic, yes. Fiery, not completely.

Anyway, I found Lucifer's documents, and maps of his secret passages. I don't know what happened to Lucifer or where he is. Though I have this strange feeling I'll run into him someday.

So, next stop **Heaven** , the sanctuary of the _divine_ Gods and _holy_ angels. Part of me knew this was beyond insane. I told that part to screw it!

I am the **King of Hollows**!

I never back down from a challenge! No matter how insane or dangerous!

I gathered troops, hundreds of **Gillians** , thousands of **Adjuchas** , and dozens of **Vasto Lordes**.

And so, the **Invasion of Heaven** began.

We struck without warning, and so had a slight advantage. Many Hollows and Angels fell in blood. Blasts and explosions sounded all over the place. Screams and roars filled the air, blood colored red, gold, and black painted the ground and buildings. Beings of light saw darkness, and monsters of darkness only saw a spark of light before they died.

As my army wrecked havoc, I myself was on a mission of my own. Walking the ruined streets, I march to the most important building in Heaven.

 **The Chamber of the Gods.**

There I began my most difficult and probably reckless battle yet.

I battled the Gods themselves!

The thing was; that there was no reason for it except to test my power and increase it.

For days that felt like **weeks** , and weeks that felt like **months** , I constantly fought with everything I had. All my skills, powers, stamina, and experience were pushed to the limits as I, all alone, fought beings of unimaginable power. It took everything I had to even kill the minor gods, and more against the mayor ones. One by one they fell, I think some survived, not that I cared. Soon the only ones left were **Kami** , **Yami** , and **Shinigami**. They were weakened, yet so was I.

Our battle was so destructive that Heaven itself was almost destroyed. I took hits that would have killed me in seconds if I didn't have my devil healing and increased high-speed regeneration. In the end, I used my strongest attack to critically damage them as I made my escape.

I lost the war, yet **won** the battle.

When I made it back to Hueco Mundo, I knew I achieved my goal. I felt something in me, something _strong_ inside me. A _burning_ sensation that spread through every inch of me.

I also noticed something else. On my mask,

There was a _crack_.

Curious, I rubbed it. Making it **bigger**. I felt something in me _flinched_. I grabbed onto the edges of the hole,

And _pulled_.

What happened next, I would **never** forget. **Power**. Pure, unbelievable power exploded out of me in _waves_. It was like a having lava from a volcano spread through my body. It **hurt** , fuck it hurt! Yet felt so _great_. Another thing I noticed, were the _voices_.

The voices of the souls I devoured that had haunted me for centuries; were **gone**. I was able to think clearer, to see clearer. The bloodlust that had drowned me… was now calm.

I had achieved the next form of my power. I had heard of a few other Hollows being able to _rip_ off their masks and gain new forms and power.

They called it, **Arrancar.**

So with my new power and form, I have become a **Diablo Muerte** , a Devil of Death. Not original, but I don't care. It separates me from the other idiots. And that wasn't even the last of the surprises.

 _"It is great to finally meet you, my partner."_

A hit to my head shook me from my thoughts. Blinking, I turned my head and looked at a young child clinging to my back as she glared at me.

"Onii-chan~! Nel was trying to get you attension!"

That's right. I almost forgot about this little one that's been with me for a while now. Her name was **Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck** , or Nel for short. I found her a decade ago in the sands of Hueco Mundo, all alone. Her friends and brothers were eaten by Adjuchas as they distracted them so she could get away. When we met, she begged me to save her friends. Even if I didn't want to, something in her tearful eyes made me oblige. Unfortunately, it was too late. I don't know why, but I grew angry at the Hollows for making her cry, so I killed them. Since then, the two of us traveled together since she begged me to take her with me. It actually turned out that she was an Arrancar. I was doubtful at first, given her child like appearance. But when I sensed her power better, I noticed that it was strange. Like it was **broken**. My partner theorized that Nel's current appearance may have been a weak version of her true self. Something must have happened to her to make her turn into such a weak form. Of course I grew intrigued on what her true self would be like. As we traveled, I killed troublemaking Hollows and had Nel eat their forms, giving her energy. So far, she had eaten 156 Hollows, and by sensing her energy levels, they barely did anything. She would need something stronger.

She wasn't the only Arrancar I had ran into. In fact, I had gathered any Arrancar I meet and brought them together. I knew that one day the forces of the Soul Reapers and Heaven would come after me for revenge, so I made my own group and army for when they come. I handpicked the top strongest Arrancars and ranked them, and gave them the title **Espada**. I even taught them how to summon their own Zanpakutos. It took a while, but they managed. They even had their own teams of Arrancar under them.

I had grown in strength, and organized an army. After all, I had enemies such as Yamamoto, Kami, Yami, and Shinigami who no doubt wanted me dead.

The only question is; _who would get to kill me first?_

Giving Nel a smile, I chuckled at her pout. "Sorry Nel. I was just thinking on something. I didn't mean to upset you."

Nel was one of the very few who could make me relaxed and smile. They were my true _friends_ I had made in the millenniums I'd been stuck in this world.

Though, he couldn't help but feel a great change coming.

* * *

 **Konoha – Exam Stadium**

It all happened so fast. The fights between the contestants were shown to the audience of villages, shinobi, feudal lords, and kages. The first match was between Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga. The **Sharingan** versus the **Byakugan** , the two strongest dojutsus of the Leaf Village. The battle was one to remember as Sasuke predicted Neji's palm strikes, while Neji blocked Sasuke's taijutsu moves and ninjutsu. There were a few calls where the victory seemed to side to one, like when Neji closed Sasuke's chakra points, or when Sasuke got Neji with his speed or Katon and Raiton jutsus and genjutsu. In the end, Sasuke won with his speed he trained in during the month break to perfect the moves he copied from Rock Lee to get to Neji, and strike his **Raiten** with a **Chidori**. The lightning, added with Neji's chakra rotation, immediately sent the lightning coursing toward Neji's body, electrocuting both his body, and chakra points.

The next match was between Shikamaru Nara and Temaru no Sabaku. The match started with Temari sending her wind attacks at Shikamaru as he hid in the small trees surrounding the arena. As he hid, he tried to capture Temari with his shadow possession jutsu. The game of cat and mouse kept on going, until Temari decided to end it. She used her large fan to create a massive sand cloud to cover her. As she hid, she rode on her fan high above the arena. As Shikamaru searched for her, Temari jumped from her fan, into the air. Once up, she swung her weapon with incredible strength. The wind launched forward with massive force and to the shock of many, became a large _twister_! From his hiding spot, Shikamaru was caught in the field and was taken along with the trees. Inside the twister, the lazy ninja was hit on all sides by dangerous wind blades and heavy trees. The impacts were enough to knock him out before he hit the ground. Temari ended the jutsu and advanced to the next round.

The following fight was supposed to be Shino Aburame against Kankuro no Sabaku. Unfortunately Kankuro forfeited before the fight even began. This not only angered Shino, but made many suspicious.

The last fight of the first round was one many wanted to see. Nami Namikaze versus Gaara no Sabaku. The daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, against the son of the Yondaime Kazekage. The air between them was intense as they stared at each other. When the fight began, Gaara sent his sand to try and capture her. Nami used her speed trained in by her mother to dodge the grabs. As this kept up, she used the **Suiton** jutsu Kushina taught her to weaken the sand. With his sand slowed down, Nami was able to pass through his defense and strike him in taijutsu. She then was able to get in close and strike him at point blank with a **Rasengan**. It looked like she was going to be able to beat him, when all of a sudden; feathers began to fall around the stadium as the Kage booth exploded.

Konoha was soon invaded.

Suna and Oto ninja fought against Konoha ninja as they protected the sleeping audience. Temari and Kankuro picked up a weakened Gaara and made a run toward the Konoha forest. Sasuke followed them to fight Gaara. Nami, with Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru, and Shino were ordered to follow them as back up. Jiraiya went to the village to handle the summon and coordinate with the other leaf shinobi while Minato was trapped in the barrier that surrounded the kage booth. Tsunade was tasked with healing any injured in the stadium.

Meanwhile, Minato and Kushina were up against Orochimaru, who disguised himself as the Kazekage.

* * *

 **Kage Booth**

Orochimaru was wondering if he made the right move to fight against the **Yellow Flash** and **Red Habanero** himself. Sure he could have **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) to bring back the **_Shodai_** and _**Nidaime** _ Hokage like he planned, but he had no doubt Kushina would find a way to seal them with her knowledge in sealing. He needed something to catch them off guard. Something to surprise them enough to hesitate in their steps.

That's when an idea came to him that caused a wide dark grin to spread to his lips.

On the other side of the field, Minato and Kushina prepared themselves for anything Orochimaru had of his sleeves. They tensed when they saw him begin to run through hand signs. When they heard the name of his technique, they knew they might have trouble against.

 **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"**

When they saw the coffins rise up from the ground, they gripped their kunai tightly. A sweat gathered in their forehead when they saw the names, **_Shodai_** (初代) and **_Nidaime_** (二代目). However, it was the last one that made their eyes widen, and drop their kunai.

 **Naruto** (ナルト)

Kushina dropped to her knees, as she stared in horror at the third coffin in front of her. Her eyes were widened to their limits as her hands began to shake, and tears started to fall from her eyes. She started to shake her head slowly. "No. Please, no. Not _him_. Th-that can't be **him**."

Minato clenched his teeth, as blood began to drip from his clenched hands as his nail penetrated the skin. He glared at Orochimaru with all the anger and hate he could muster. "Orochimaru! YOU SICK BASTARD! I'M GONNA FUCKING TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!"

The snake sannin only chuckled as the lids began to fall. From the first two coffins, two middle aged men wearing armor, one colored red, the other blue, came out. The first man had long dark black hair and tan skin. The second had spiky white hair with pale skin with three small red markings on his face. The first man looked around before turning to the man second Hokage beside him.

"Tobimara."

The second man nodded to him. "Hashirama-nii-san. It's been a while. It would seem we were summoned from the graves."

Behind them, Orochimaru chuckled. "That is correct. I have summoned you, to help me destroy Konoha."

Hashirama's eyes narrowed. To be revived from the grave, only to attack the very village he helped build and lead was a cruel act of fate. The first hokage sighed, from what he sensed; there were seals inside them that made it where they couldn't attack their summoner. Tobirama shook his head, why did he create this blasted technique?!

Suddenly, all of them felt a sudden weight on them. It was heavy and strong; they could barely breathe as they turned to the third coffin as the occupant stepped out. What they saw surprised them, more so Minato and Kushina. From what they knew of the reanimation jutsu, it summoned the person of choice from the dead. It brought them back the same way they were when they died. So in sense, Naruto should have been brought back as a 6 year old.

Instead, what they saw was a handsome young man about 16 years old, standing at a bit under six feet, in strange clothing. From the bottom up, he wore black _zori_ sandals with white _tabi_ socks. He wore a white _hakama_ with the pants tapped at the ends, giving a ballooning effect. On the sides of the pants were black linings, and the pants had a longer front and back top, hiding his pelvis and showing his upper thighs and a bit of his pelvis **(Think of Harribel's pants**.) Around his waist holding the longer pieces of the pants was a black slash with two _katana_ swords held on his left side. On his upper body, he wore a white short-sleeved jacket that only came down to his mid chest with a furred collar and also along the middle edged. It was open, showing his muscular chest, there was also a large scar running diagonally from the right shoulder to the left hip. Though the strangest part that would catch anyone's attention, was the large **_hole_** in his stomach that was perfectly smooth on the inside, not showing any organs or blood. His hair was crimson red and with a wild, untamed look. It reached down to his shoulders, with two bangs reaching his chin, one just over his right eye almost hiding it. His face was incredibly handsome, not an ounce of fat in it, his skin was a healthy pale, and had strange whisker-like marks on his cheeks. His impassive eyes had black sclera with yellow cornea. On the left side of his face, there was half part of a white mask that looked to be made of _bone_. It had three black bold lines on the cheek, mirroring the whisker marks on other cheek. The mouth looked like numerous, _flesh-tearing_ teeth in a wide grin. It also had the appearance of a fox with the long slender, rabbit-like ear coming from the side of its head. The eye hole was slender with the tips curved slightly.

The katanas on his waist looked to make any blacksmith drool. Or at least one of them would.

The first one had a silver hilt with a black chain hanging at the end of the pommel. The guard actually looked like a closed flower as it ate an inch of the sword. Finally, the scabbard was white with sakura pedal designs on it.

The other sword was different. Its feature was hidden due to the fact that it was completely covered in midnight black spiked chains.

Snapping herself off the strange energy presence, Kushina stared at the figure that stood there. He made have looked different from the last time she saw him, but she knew in her heart that without a doubt, this was Naruto.

 _Her_ Naruto.

"Naruto?" Minato asked, curious and in shock.

With his yellow eyes looking around him in wariness, Naruto Uzumaki, **Hollow King** of Hueco Mundo, and **El Zorro Blanco** …

Was back to the land of the Living!

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he settled his energy down. The last thing he remembered was him and Nel walking back to **Las Noches** after having am 'All-you-can-Eat' Buffet will a group of Hollows who were planning to "over-throne" him.

As they walked, they were suddenly surrounded by a pillar of light. Next thing they knew, they were inside a wooden case.

Blinking as he remembered his companion, he turned to look back inside the box to see Nel dizzily sitting in it. "You okay Nel?"

"So many Onwii-chans~." The young Arrancar said, her head waving side to side slightly.

Grinning faintly, Naruto turned back around. He then looked at the pale man behind him, and frowned. Something about this man made him want to eat him alive slowly. His ability to sense emotions allowed him to describe this man in a short word.

 **Dark** , but not _Hollow_ dark. More like _'I want to rule the world as its king while destroying everything in sight, blah, blah, blah.'_ dark. He also sensed corruption, slight insanity, and an unquenchable thirst for power. To tell the truth, such negative and dark emotions were making him **_hungry_**.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. While he was curious on the young Namikaze's appearance when he heard he died when he was six, he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun."

The blond narrowed his eyes at the human. How did this **human** know his name? Only those who he deemed **worthy** were allowed to know and say his name! He _tasted_ something different in the air the second he stepped out off the coffin. In Huenco Mundo, the air _tasted_ of a death and souls. The air here tasted of _life_ and **_humans_.**

 _'Is this…the_ human _world?'_ He'd only been to the human world a few times before, when he was a **Diablo Cascara**. He destroyed a few towns, ate hundreds of humans, and left. Sometimes he look around, kill some humans, blow up a city, then leave. But his visits were rare and small. He didn't think he could handle being surrounded by so many idiotic pests without blowing the whole planet up. Sure he could, but that would attract too much attention than he already had. Though that wasn't important right now. The question he was wondering was _how did he get here? Did it have anything to do with the coffin behind him?_

Turning to the snake-looking man, he fixed him with a glare. "Where am I human? How did I get here? And how do you know my name?" He sent out a small percentage of his _spiritual pressure_ , but it was enough to make Orochimaru and the kages next to him sweat.

Orochimaru didn't know what was happening to make him nervous. But as the _child_ glared at him, a large _pressure_ fell on him making his knees shake. As he looked at this 'boy' in front of him, he could have sworn that there was a large image of a robed figure wielding a bloodied scythe floating behind him! Its shadowed face holding a cold gace, a hidden look of hunger, death, and **bloodlust** directed at him. A strange feeling swept in the air, a scent of death and blood not connected with the battles happening in the village. His bones shivered, and his mouth dried. How was this feeling coming from a 'child'? Something in his mind _shrieked_ in terror at the sight of this strange boy, **screaming** at him to run away as fast as he could!

No! He mentally cried to himself. His mind must have been playing tricks on him. There was no way a **child** , one who has been dead for **10 years** , could possible make **him** feel _fear_! He won't stop. WILL not stop! Not until Konoha was but ash beneath his feet! Putting a smirk on his face as he shook the feeling off, he reached into his kunai pouch and took out three kunai with paper seals on them. "I have revived you from death with a special technique. Now, you shall help me destroy your old home and family."

As she finally snapped out of her shock and stood up, Kushina spotted the seals and saw the tags with the kanji for _control_. Her eyes widened at what Orochimaru was planning, she tried to warn her reborn son. "Naruto, get out of there! Hurry!"

The snake sannin smirked. _'Too late!'_ He thought as he threw the kunai to the back of the undead summons' backs.

 _CHINK!_

As the two kunai hit and sank into the past hokages' backs, the one aimed at Naruto's neck hit and _bounced_ off his skin with the sound of two metal objects hitting together. The useless weapon harmlessly hit the ground as Orochimaru stared in shock at what just happened. There was no way the kid could have held any armor over his skin or maybe _under it!_ So how did his plan in controlling the boy to stop his parents from attacking him fail?!

Suddenly, he gasped as the pressure he felt before came back _tenfold_! His body shook as he stared at the **angry** , bloodthirsty eyes of **Death** as the strange boy glared at him. He could only blink once, before a hard pressure struck his cheek and he was sent flying backwards for yards of the large roof. As he hit the grounds, his body rolled a few times before he stopped, lying near the barrier wall. That fucking _hurt_! It felt like he was hit by a furious Tsunade in her prime!

Meanwhile, Naruto stood still with his arm up. He was pissed! To be hit by a piece of metal, wasn't **funny**! While it didn't even sting him, it was still _annoying_. So he gave the little **pest** a small ' _love tap'_. Ducking under a punch from the black haired human, he kicked the white haired one away. He then grabbed the outstretched, and with a yank **teared** it off. He punched the man toward his brother as he grabbed Nel and with a **Sonido** , disappeared and reappeared in the distance, near to the other two human.

He ignored them. They weren't important. His only concern was Nel. Gently putting Nel down, he smiled at the concerned look she gave him. Naruto patted her head, before his arm suddenly shot up and gripped the wrist of a hand about to lie on his shoulder. He gripped the wrist firmly; not enough to break it, but enough to cause the person pain and halt them in their feet. Turning his head, he saw a man that shockingly looked very similar to him. Except of course without the hollow mask, had blue eyes, no whiskers, blonde hair and his emotions were more _positive_ than his. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto clenched the wrist a bit as he stood up, making the man fall to his knees in pain.

"I suggest you **never** think of touching me again, _human_." Naruto ordered. He then saw the red head walk toward them. Her eyes were only directed to him, wide with shock, happiness, hope, and finally with something he couldn't identify. He admitted that she was beautiful, _for a human_. While her looks were wilted a bit, he believed that she could be almost as beautiful as the Goddesses. She then stopped a few feet away from him. She swallowed nervously as she took in his form. As she looked back at his eyes, she opened her lips, her voice so hopeful and fragile, it made him raise an eyebrow slightly.

"N-Naruto?"

Letting go of the now whimpering man, he walked forward until he was close to her, that they could feel the other's breath. His eyes narrowed in cautiousness and _hunger_. At this closeness, he could literally taste her energy. It was **delicious**! He never sampled anything like it! Though, _something_ made him hesitate in breaking her neck and eating her soul. Who was this woman? What made her so different? She knew his **name** , something she wasn't worthy of knowing.

Meanwhile, Kushina couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious as her reborn son stared at her with those strange, yet strong eyes. When she saw the _hunger_ in them, she felt like a large predator was looming over her. However, she also felt _something_ _else_ as her cheeks began to burn red and her breathing grew deeper. Now that she was up close, she had to admit that her son was _extremely_ handsome. As he kept staring down at her, she fidgeted in her place, her face turning more red. _Why was she being **turned on** by her son looking at her?! She was his mother, and **married** , she shouldn't be feeling this way!_

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

The question made Kushina's blood freeze completely. Her son, her precious soichi was right in front of her, and he didn't remember her! Tear began to collect in her eyes, but willed them to stop. No more crying. No more sadness! She had cried in sorrow for **ten years**! She was the **Red Death** , so she needed to start acting like it! Taking a deep breath, she calmly looked at the yellow eyes of the child-turned-man in front of her, with a determined look.

"Don't you remember? My name is Kushina Uzumaki, your kaa-san!" Though while she may have had put on a brave display, her mind begged for the blonde to remember her.

Naruto's raised eyebrow rose even more. Kaa-san? Surely this woman was delusional and believed him to be someone else. He was a Hollow. He has been dead for _centuries_ , maybe even **more**! If he had a mother, she would have surely been dead. Not that he cared for parents any more, they were but a nuisance. "You have me confused with someone else."

He turned around to go after that snake man and find out more on how he was 'revived', when something hit his back and arms were wrapped around him. He stood still as the woman _'Kushina'_ held him tightly.

His eye twitched.

"Woman, my patience is wearing _thin_. If you do not wish to become a pile of organs, I suggest you **let go**." But Kushina didn't, she even held on tighter. His twitch increased. He had only known this woman for _three_ _seconds_ and **already** she annoyed him more than any one he has ever met! Almost as much as _them_. He was about to rip her off him, and kill her – screw his hesitant feelings – when he suddenly span around, picked her up and jumped out of the way of a yet of water as it hit where they were standing.

Looking over, he saw the two brothers standing back up, with Orochimaru behind them glaring at Naruto. But what really caught his attention was Hashirama's reconstructing arm. _'High-speed regeneration? No, something else. It's like his body is made entirely of paper and able to heal any wound. Also, I don't sense any heartbeats, and the reiryoku surrounding their bodies have a different energy signature than their souls. Like their bodies are nothing but puppets that he controls. Does that mean my body is a fake as well? No, I sense my power flowing through me. This is my body, but it seems to be covered in some kind of corpse shell. I'll have to deal with that later, for now let's have a **snack**.'_

Putting Kushina down, he turned to Nel behind him. "Nel, stay here." The young green haired hollow nodded to him. "Hai, Onii-chan!" Smirking, Naruto tilted his head to the side. A crack was heard as he flexed his neck.

Time to have some fun!

* * *

 **AND DONE! This is my first ever Naruto/Bleach crossover. It was inspired by dracohalo117's Parents Returned and The First Kitsukage's Naruto the White Fox. Though some characters from the BLEACH will NOT be making an appearance. Aizen won't be showing. The BLEACH human world won't be showing up. Not sure on the characters. There might be some alternative versions of some if I feel like it. The Gotei 13 will be the same as their canon counterparts, as they will play a part in the story.**

 **Be warned though that Naruto ISN'T going to be all "Oh mommy, daddy! I missed you! I will protect Konoha and be the Hokage!"**

 **NO!**

 **Naruto will be DARK! He is a HOLLOW! He will do whatever he wants and kill whoever he wants! He will only act nice to a few people he is friends with, and the number is SMALL compared to the whole world. So mostly dark, sarcastic, rude Naruto.**

 **Now, in terms of strength and power. Naruto is UP THERE in the God level! Around an UBER level! However, even though Naruto has become the strongest Hollow ever, that doesn't mean he won't have beings that can match, or even _surpass_ him. The only ones who can push him to his full power and maybe even injure him are Kami, Yami, and Shinigami, the major Gods of Heaven. Maybe I'll add a few others. I also mentioned  Lucifer, the Fallen Angel, so he might make an appearance. But not for a while! SPOILER!**

 **Also, Naruto isn't part demon because of Kyuubi! He's part demon from eating _so many_ demons and absorbing their yokai and eating their flesh. I have another plan for the Kyuubi!**

 **Naruto is a THIRD HOLLOW, a THIRD DEMON, and a THIRD SHINIGAMI. There _might_ be some angel, but not enough to change his energy, since yokai and holy energy don't mix on something that isn't a Demon/Angel hybrid by birth (at least to my knowledge). **

**Paring! Undecided, as I won't be focusing TOO much on romance, but more on action and horror here. We'll see what happens.**

 **So review! No Flames! I don't smoke.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update – 7/25/14**

 **Second chapter of Walk alongside the Reaper. Here we'll see Naruto in action against the First and Second Hokages!**

 **Let's get it on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Reaper swoops down in those unfortunate!**

* * *

 ** _Konoha – Stadium_**

The air felt heavy around the field, as the opponents stared down each other. On one side, three men stood. The pale, insane, and rumored pedophile, snake Orochimaru. On his sides were the resurrected previous Hokages who had once helped build and lead the village of Konohagakure, Hashirama and Tobimara Senju. They stood calmly as the wind blew around them. Their muscles were tight and ready for anything to come.

On the other side, was a lone 'teen'. This was the resurrected son of the Fourth Hokage and Red Death, and unknown to everyone, the strongest Hollow in **Hueco Mundo:** Naruto Uzumaki. His face was impassive, even bored looking as he stood in a relaxed position with his arms crossed. His yellow eyes blinked once as he stared at the three _human_ without a care. But those experienced weren't fooled as they could see that he was guarded and prepared for any attack to come his way.

Behind him, stood Minato and Kushina, with the green haired child, Nel, sitting next to them with a wide smile on her face as she waited to watch her 'Onii-chan' get ready to fight the "weird men". She looked at the adults next to her, and blinked as she saw that the blonde male looked like her Onii-chan, except with yellow hair, and no whisker marks or mask. Looking back and forth between the two, she got up and walked to Minato. She grabbed a hold on his pants and yanked.

"Hey!"

Minato blinked as he was snapped from his concerned look at his son, and looked down to see the young child that appeared with Naruto. He nearly forgot about her. Who was she? Where did she come from? Kneeling down, he smiled gently at her, but not lowering his guard. "Yes, young one. Can I help you? In fact, what's your name?"

Smiling at him, Nel raised her arms up in pride. "I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck! But you can call me Nel for short! Anyway, why do you look like Onii-chan?" She asked, turning to look at the back of Naruto, who flexed his hand, pops of bones sounding out.

Her attention taken from the incoming fight, Kushina looked at Nel and walked close to her. Leaning down, she looked more closely at her. She had wide hazel eyes, and short green hair. On top of her head, strangely enough, was a big cartoon-like skull, with a large crack on the left side and was missing the teeth on the left side of the mask, the other side having four teeth. She had a large scar on face, coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretched horizontally across her face below her eyes. For clothes, she had a green gown with a hood that covered her entire body.

 _'What is a kid doing here? Did… did she come out of the coffin with Naruto? How? Does that mean she was resurrected with soichi?!'_ The redhead thought in confusion. If she _did_ come with Naruto, then that would mean the child was **dead**! Before she could think anymore on it, she was taken off her thoughts by Minato answering Nel's question.

"Well, I look like Naruto because I'm his tou-san." He said simply.

Nel tilted her head. "Tou-san? Onii-chan doesn't have a father! Nel's been with Onii-san for centuries!"

What she said made the parents blink in shock and confusion. Kushina decided to speak up. "Centuries? Naruto's been… dead for ten years."

Nel puffed her cheeks in irritation. Nel wasn't wrong! She may be young, but she was smart! At least that was what Onii-chan told her, "Nah ah! Nel isn't a liar! Onii-chan told Nel he died a long, long, **_loooong_** time ago! Nel's been with Onii for a long time in Hueco Mundo!"

"Hueco…" "Mundo?" Minato and Kushina asked. They never heard of a place, could that be what heaven was called.

Or somewhere _else_.

Kushina turned to look at Naruto's back. She took everything about him. His age, his clothes, the strange energy coming off of him…

Just where had her son been when he died?

* * *

Orochimaru was conflicted on the current citation. He thought everything would be simple! He would mark Sasuke with his curse seal, then invade Konoha with the forces of Oto and Suna, and kill, is not mortally wound, Minato Namikaze in revenge for taking the seat that should have rightfully been **his**! He wasn't dumb though, he knew that Kushina Uzumaki would be by her husband's side in the finals, and fighting _two_ famous S-rank shinobi would be suicide, even for **him**. That's why he came up with the plan to use the **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** to summon the powerful former Kages as backup, and even took it a step forward to summon the soul of their deceased son to throw them off their game.

Then every fell apart.

Now he had to deal with this zombie of a brat, who for some damnable and unexplainable reason _wasn't_ a brat, and had enormous strength that matches his ex-teammate, and gave off an energy that frightened him!

A part of him told him to retreat now and live, but the part of him that seeked vengeance **demanded** he kill this brat and his whole family! With a mental command, the two past Kages got ready.

Naruto seeing this, unfolded his arms, and moved forward as he waited for them to make the first move. It'd been a long time since he fought, time to see if he hadn't become rusty. Behind him, Minato and Kushina knew a battle was about to start, moved to stop Naruto.

"Naruto, don't! You can't possible fight against two Kages and a sannin!" Minato called. Naruto turned his head and glared at him.

"Listen well _human_. You and that red headed woman are to stay out of my fight, or there _will_ be **consequences**!" He shot them a spike of spiritual pressure to make his point.

While shaken from the energy, Kushina's love for her son pushed her through. "Please, soichi! Let me and Minato handle this! I can't lose you again!"

Now Naruto glared at her. She was underestimating his power, his **strength**! They were asking to fight _his_ battle! The White Fox fights his own battles! "First of all, **do not** call me son! I am **not** your son! And **do not** speak my name! You are not worthy of even knowing it! Second, you will stay out of my way or I _will_ put you down, **permanently**!" Turning back to his opponents, he though on how he would do this. Should he use _her_ and show them fear? No, he didn't want to stain her beauty with their filthy blood. Besides, they weren't worthy of hearing her name. **Cero** would just kill them too quickly, that wouldn't be any fun. Maybe he'll let their attacks hit him and let them have the satisfaction of false hope, right before he broke them. He liked to _play_ with his food before he ate it.

Suddenly, the blue armored one started doing some strange hand signs before taking a deep breath. He raised a crimson eyebrow and decided to wait to see what would happen. **"Suiton: Suishōha!"** A large amount of water came out of his mouth, sending a large tsunami to head his way. He only hummed as the wave hit him. The whole second level of the roof became flooded with five feet deep water, with the only thing holding it being the barrier.

Minato and Kushina with Nel in her arms appeared on the upper level, having been able to dodge in time.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried in worry. Minato had tried to grab Naruto, but wasn't fast enough, especially since he hadn't been able to mark him with his **Hiraishin** seal. A second time he was too slow for his son.

Back down, Orochimaru smirked as he stood on top of the water with chakra. He didn't know what he was so worried about before. The brat was nothing more than that! Now that the two were depressed at his death, he could easily finish them off.

"Spitting out water... Is that the _best_ your little puppets can do? If so, this is going to be disappointing."

Snapping to where the voice came from, the sannin saw the boy standing over the water calmly and completely dry, not a scratch on him. Gritting his teeth, he commanded his summons to destroy the brat! He will make the boy beg for mercy!

The Shodai and Nidaime rushed at Naruto in fast speed, but to Naruto they were moving as fast as snails. When they got to him, he ducked under a punch and moved backwards from a downward kick. Sidestepping a right hook, he grabbed the Shodai's fist then spanned him around before using his body as a club to hit the Nidaime. He then threw the man up like a pebble, before as he came down, kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying behind his brother. As the Kages got up, they took out kunai and rushed at him.

Smirking, Naruto danced around their swipes, sidestepping and ducking slashes and strikes. Slapping aside a thrust, he sent the men back with a palm thrust. The Kages used chakra on their feet to stop themselves from flying back, and charged at the redhead. Once more, he dodged more slashes and countered with fast punches. Tilting his head to the side, he dodged a stab from the Nidaime and counted with a jab to the neck followed by a three-strike combo punch, two to the chest and fast uppercut to the chin. Slapping aside a slash from the Shodai, he countered with a kick to the man's chest and span around to give him a roundhouse kick as well. Before he could get away from him, Naruto grabbed his arm and brought him into a head butt, damaging his focus. Suddenly, the man in blue armor appeared behind him and slashed down with his kunai. Naruto lifted his hand, and to the shock of everyone, caught the blade point-first with the sound of metal hitting metal like before. Using the advantage, Naruto raised his fist and focusing his **reiryoku** into it, punched the man in the face, sending him flying. Grabbing Hashirama by the face, the Hollow slammed him against his knee, before kicking away.

Using **Sonido** he moved away from them. _'That was kind of fun. What next?'_ He thought, feeling his blood begin to pump fast at the adrenaline rush. As the kages regained their focus and regrouped as their wounds healed, the Nidaime made hand signs.

 **"Suiton: Suiryūdan!"** The water began to twist and rise as it took form. A massive dragon serpent made of water appeared behind him. Its fierce yellow eyes glared at Naruto and roared as it launched itself at the redhead. The hollow stood still with a smirk as the dragon came closer to him. He ignored Minato's and Kushina's shouts for him to move and get out of the way. He simply raised his hand, his middle finger curled with the thumb holding it by the nail.

"Pathetic."

With a flicker of his finger as the dragon made contact, the technique bursted in a large splash. Droplets fell on him as he stood in place. Everyone else was wide eyed. They tried to comprehend the fact that a growingly mysterious teen, managed to take down a powerful technique with but a _flicker_ of his finger! Only someone with strength like Tsunade could've done that!

Naruto sighed in boredom, he thought that these 'Kages' would be stronger if the blonde human was concerned about them. Well, humans were always weak, so it made sense. He decided to fool around a bit.

"Let me show you a _real_ attack." He held up his right hand, and lifted a finger. Channeling his energy to the finger, a small light blue colored ball of energy formed at the tip. It was about the size of a bean, before it grew to the size of a baseball.

"Try not to die _too_ quickly. **Hado #16: Dangan Arashi!** " Suddenly, a **blizzard** of miniaturized energy balls blasted out of the sphere and headed to the Kages. They moved extremely fast, so the Kages could barely dodge a few before they were hit. Smoke gathered up as the missiles impacted. Stopping his attack, Naruto waited to see the results. When the smoke cleared, it showed the Kages covered with holes in their bodies, though they were slowly regenerating. _'Their healing is going to be annoying if they're this weak! They better put up a better fight, or I'm goanna destroy this whole place!'_ He thought in annoyance. If he was taken from his home and kingdom just for this pathetic show, _someone_ was going to lose a **head** and **heart**!

Finishing healing, Hashirama charged at the Hollow, while Tobirama began doing handsigns. The Shodai threw some shuriken at the redhead. " **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" The shuriken multiplied into the dozens. Yawing, Naruto remained still as the shuriken bounced off his **Hierro** skin. Using Sonido, he appeared in front of the Shodai and grasped his face in his hand. He then slammed the man into the water sending him to the ground. Turning to the other one, he saw him finish his signs.

 **"Suiton: Mizu Bakudan!"** Under Naruto, the water erupted around him and caged him in a bubble of water. The Nidaime made a sign and the bubble exploded. The Nidaime looked to see if the boy was taken care of, but was suddenly bisected from the waist as Naruto appeared behind him. He was slightly surprised however, as the man turned into water.

Suddenly, what appeared to be large roots exploded out of the water under him and tangled tightly around his body, restricting his neck, arms, and legs. Out of the water, Hashirama came up as Tobirama appeared next to him in a swirl of water.

Looking at his restraints, Naruto looked dully at them. "Better. Let's see if you can keep it up. **Hado #35: Tamashi no Funka!** " His body began to glow red. The two barely managed to move away as the energy blasted out. They watched as the roots broke and fell to the floor as Naruto casually dusted his jacket and pants off any dirt. Cracking his neck to the side, he took in a breath and released it. He looked at them as he folded his arms.

"I'm barely getting started. Show me what makes you two so special, _humans_." He mocked.

* * *

 ** _With Minato, Kushina, and Nel_**

The two powerful shinobi watched the battle with wide eyes. They tried to compare this Naruto with the one they knew last time they've been with him. It just wasn't possible! Their son had been 6 when he died, just starting the academy. This Naruto was like he had been in hundreds of battles before. Not to mention the attacks he was using. They never had seen anything like them.

"Onii-chan must really be bored with this fight." Nel said as she sat at the edge, her legs kicking. They turned to her in shock. Naruto was _bored_!

"Uh, Nel-chan? What do you mean Naruto's 'bored'?" Kushina asked. Nel turned her innocent face to them.

"Onii-chan isn't even using 5 percent of his power. Last time Onii-chan used 20%, he fought a thousand Demons and beat them in 10 seconds." The two's eye grew wider. Naruto fought a _thousand_ demons, and beat them in ten seconds using only twenty percent of his power?! How strong was he? Even though what Nel was saying sounded too difficult to believe, what they saw Naruto do, and the energy that _oozed_ off him was something that terrified them!

"Nel…" The young Hollow turned to Minato. "If I may, what _are_ you?" He asked. Using the training he had to learn senjutsu, he used his ability to sense Nel's energy. It was different that anything he ever felt. It was _empty_ in a word. Yet, there was an _energy_ in her that was full of **life**! Not in the way of a child is full of life. But in the way that there were multiple energy signatures in her! Like many people were inside of her! It wasn't charka, that's for sure. It was _fluid,_ like water, yet it felt _broken_ for some reason. Incomplete.

On the other hand, when he sensed Naruto's energy, he almost fell to the ground from the **heavy** weight. It was **dark** ; not evil, just DARK. Like an endless abyss that pulled you deeper and deeper! Like a black hole. The strange part was that he sensed **three** types of energy. The first one felt like Nel's, empty. The second one was wild and unpredictable; it even felt close to the Kyuubi's energy. Finally, the third energy gave a feeling of a winter wind _and_ a fall sun's shine. A cold, yet warm felling. Good and Bad.

 ** _Yin and Yang_**

That wasn't all. Strangely enough, the swords on his hip gave off energy readings themselves. Like the legendary swords of Kiri! The white one gave of an energy _close_ to **chakra**. But it was different, more smooth and flexible. The other one, he couldn't identify completely, but like Naruto, it was dark, but as he looked at it, he felt a shiver go up his spine.

Nel tilted her head, as if confused with the question. "Nel's a Hollow. But Onii-chan calls her an Arr…Awra…oh yeah! An Arrancar." The two adults looked confused at what they heard. Kushina spoke up. "Is… Naruto a Hollow too?" She knew something was different with her son, so she wanted answers. Not to mention, Nel and Naruto had the same strange _bone_ mask.

Nel nodded with a wide smile. "Ah ha! Naruto-nii-tan is the strongest Hollow in Muenco Mundo!"

"What is a Hollow, anyway?"

Pouting her lips in thought, Nel tried to think on how to explain. "I don't really know a lot about it. Nii-chan knows more than Nel. All I know is that a Hollow is a spirit, or something like that."

Minato blinked. A spirit?

Before any more could be said, a large explosion at the fight drew their attention. They continued to watch as Naruto went head-to-head against the Shodai and Nidaime. Minato watched as any damage made to the kages, healed quickly.

 _'As long as they are bound by the Edo Tensei, they'll just keep coming back. I might not have any other choice. I may need to use_ that _jutsu.'_

* * *

 ** _Outside the Barrier – ANBU Guards_**

When the battle of Konoha started, the ANBU immediately arrived outside the barrier to try and help their Hokage. Unfortunately they were too late to get inside and were forced to watch as their leader and his wife battle the hokage. At the beginning, it looked like Orochimaru was going to be defeated as he was kicked around by the Yondaime's speed and **Hiraishin** attacks. Though Orochimaru proved to be the snake he was, as he would substitute with a mud clone, or shed his body with a new one through the mouth.

When they saw Orochimaru summon coffins from the ground, they grew tense. They were shocked and horrified when the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages came out of them. Though they were confused on who the last person was.

"Who is that?" The Dolphin masked Anbu asked.

"I don't know. The name on the box said "Naruto"." His teammate next to him, a Spider mask on his face, said.

Their leader, wearing an Inu mask, gasped. They turned to him. "I-It can't be." He whispered in shock.

"Captain? What's wrong? Do you know who that is?"

"Yes, I do. That… is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The dead son of Minato-sama and Kushina-sama."

"WHAT?!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Look closely you idiots!" They did look, and gasped as they now saw the resemblance.

"But didn't he die ten years ago? He looks like he aged normally." Every ANBU and jonin knew what had occurred that night years ago.

Inu shook his head, not taking his eyes away from the sight. "I don't know how, but that _is_ Naruto. I should know, I was one of his ANBU guards before _that_ day."

"That snake Orochimaru! Summoning the dead son to fight the parents! Sick bastard!"

They were shocked however, when they saw Naruto **bitchslap** the snake, sending him away with Tsunade-like strength when snake tried to take control of him. They then saw him and a small green haired child appear next to Minato and Kushina. From then on, they could only watch shocked as the teen alone fought against the Founder of the village and his brother. To them, it seemed like the redhead was playing around with the Kages. How he walked through the Nidaime's suiton jutsu like nothing, and even _flicked_ the water dragon like it was nothing but a **bug**!

When they saw him get trapped in the Shodai's Mokuton roots, they thought that was it. They were proven wrong when the teen blasted out some kind of energy, destroying the roots.

"This in unbelievable! Who or **what** in hell is this kid?!"

* * *

 ** _Back to the fight_**

Naruto stared at the two as they stood still. He wouldn't admit it, but he was impressed at the way these two seemed to have some unnatural control over the elements. Last time he checked, humans used their little toys of destruction, and in no way knew how to use reiryoku. Though from what he sensed, they _weren't_ using spiritual energy. There **was** some spiritual energy in there, but it seemed to be mixed in with something else. Something he only sensed and faced _two_ times before! Could he be in some other world, where humans had some sort of powers?

 _'Than again, I faced demons, spirits and souls able to wield deadly power, angels, and gods! So perhaps aliens couldn't be so farfetched. *Sigh* I'm beginning to think my life is starting to become one of the stupid black and white comics I found in that human piece of land. What was it called again? Japa? Dadan? That's right, Japan! Nice place with its culture. Well except for the strange pornographic comics everywhere, think they called it Hentai Doujin, or something. Always knew humans were nothing but animals run by their instincts and hormones.'_

Shaking off his thoughts, he looked back at the humans. "If you don't want to be destroyed too quickly, I suggest you do not hold back!"

The red armored one started doing handsigns.

 **"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!"**

The ground began to shake and tremble, as roots began to grow at an unnatural rate. Naruto had to dodge a few that grew under him. The roots grew massive and began to form tree. In seconds, a large forest overshadowed the roof. Added with the water, it looked like a compacted rain forest. Appearing on top of a large bended branch, Naruto looked around and couldn't help but be amazed at the power used to create such a large forest. Could this be a small sample of the power these humans could use?

Suddenly, he jumped out of the branch as a powerful jet of water hit where he stood, tearing through the wood easily. In the air, he raised his arm and blocked shuriken that were thrown at him. Concentrating reiryoku to his feet, he stood on the air. Looking around, he couldn't spot the enemy. "Using the threes to cover your position, smart thinking. But completely useless on someone who can sense your spiritual energy. **Bala**!"

Sending energy into his fist, the Hollow shot bullets of energy at the trees were he felt them. When they jumped out their spots, the redhead appeared in front of the Nidaime, and placed his finger on his forehead. " **Hado #4: Byakurai!"** A spark generated around the finger, before a large bolt of lightning came through the head! Using the body as a platform, he jumped toward the other one, he saw the man do hand signs before clapping his hands together.

" **Mokuton: Hotei!** "

The branches around them began to move and change shape. They turned into large wooden hands, before they moved to try and grab him. Naruto maneuvered around them as he kept flying toward Hashirama. Before he could reach him, however, a hand came from under him and managed to grab him by the leg. It then threw him to a giant tree. Hitting his back against it, Naruto looked up, and saw Hashirama standing on top of a branch in front of him.

 **"Doton: Chikyu Supaikumisairu!"**

From the ground, spikes of rocks shot of and hovered next to him. Shooting his arm forward, the spikes launched at Naruto at fast speed.

When they hit him, the bark behind him broke and sent wood flying.

Orochimaru appeared on a branch close by and looked on to see the damage. Meanwhile, Minato, Nel, and Kushina jumped on another branch. Kushina gasped.

"Naruto!"

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was safe. Around him was a colorful round shield that surrounded him. He stared up at the enemy with his arms crossed, not a wound or tear on him. **"Hogodo #15: Garasusemento!"** Staring at the brothers, he raised his palm to them. " **Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabako!** " Yellow energy surrounded his hand before it then shot out of the shield and flew around them. Closing his hand into a fist, the energy hardened and took the form of thick ropes. It then flew at the Kages and before they could escape, binding them tightly. Try as they might, they couldn't break the ropes.

Breaking his barrier with a flick of his finger, the Hollow teen stepped out and looked at the snake man. "Your puppets are trapped! Now, how about you come down here so we can have a _talk_?"

Orochimaru growled at the brat, before smirking. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What are you-"

"Naruto look out!"

 **POOF!**

"What?" He was suddenly kicked from the side by Hashirama. The kages trapped turned into smoke. Flying back, Naruto growled in annoyance as he stopped in mid air. He recalled what happened. He knew he trapped them in his binding spell, so how did they escape? _'An illusion? No, she would have warned me if I was in an illusion. Some kind of double-ganger technique?'_ Suddenly, he moved to the side as a group of shuriken launched at him from in the trees. Turning to where they came from, he called out. "You already know your weapons can't harm me! What would be the point?" A kunai was sent to him, which he caught in his hand. "I'm starting to think you're messing with me." Suddenly, what looked like a paper with strange writing on it unfolded from the handle, and started glow. He looked at it in curiosity. "What the-"

 **BOOM!**

When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood with his face covered in soot and his eye twitching rapidly. If that was supposed to be a joke…

 **IT WASN'T FUNNY!**

"That's it! You're dead!" He yelled in anger. Raising his arm, he pointed his finger at where the kunai came from. From the tip, a small crimson sphere blinked into life.

 **"Cero!"**

A large blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired off to the trees. The wave was large as it took out dozens of trees. It cut and disintegrated anything in its path as it kept going. It reached the barrier, and hit it. The destructive beam struggled to pass through as the wall tried to hold on. After a few seconds, cracks began to form around the impact. Soon, the beam ripped through the barrier and kept going on its way. It shot through the air before it fell down to a part of the village. A massive explosion erupted out in a gigantic dome of energy! It grew bigger, before stopping at a 5-yard radius. All around it, objects and shinobi were blasted away or killed from the force as those hit had their bodies torn apart and dissolve into dust. Finally, the blast minimized, and the result was shown. In the part of the village, a massive crater was shown, 5 yards wide and 20 feet deep.

* * *

 ** _Konoha North Side – minutes earlier_**

Ibiki Morino, jonin of Konoha, and commanding officer of the **T &I** department, watched helplessly as the large, three-headed snake summon destroyed all the buildings around it. They tried everything to take it down, but it was too large for jutsu to damage it. Worse, he had idiotic chunin crying helplessly at the situation they were in.

"It's hopeless!"

"None of our attacks are working!"

"Isn't there anything we can do?!"

He turned around and glared at them. "Quit your groveling, you idiots! We won't give up until our home is safe! Now stop acting like children and fire everything you got at it!"

 **"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!"**

Suddenly, a giant toad with two swords on its back appeared over the snake and crashed down on one of the heads, killing it. Ibiki looked at it in shock.

"That technique… Is that?" He saw a man standing on top of the toad's head.

"It's been a long time, Ibiki. You sure have grown."

His eyes widen. "Jiraiya-sama!"

The gama sannin turned around and grinned at him "Looks like you're having some trouble. Well don't worry! The great Jiraiya-sama is here to save the day!" He proclaim as he did a ridiculous pose. He then looked back at the two snake heads, and frowned.

 _'No doubt about it. This is_ his _work.'_ He looked at Ibiki. "Where is Minato?"

"He's in the stadium with Kushina-sama."

 _'Be careful you two. I don't think Nami would be able to handle it if she lost her parents as well.'_

All of a sudden, everyone felt a massive energy signature and turned their heads to see a large red beam shot out and hit a part of the village.

 **BOOOOOMMMMM!**

Everyone watched in shock as a massive crater was made from the strange attack.

"What the hell was that?!" A chunin asked.

 _'That came from the stadium! You better be okay you two!'_

* * *

Back at the Kage Booth, the barrier shattered like glass as the occupants started in shock at the damage done, both at the village and the forest. A large valley was what was left in path of trees hit. The water flowed down the edges of the roof as Naruto stood calmly, no sign of exhaustion from launching an attack that looked to be as powerful as a Biju's **Bujudama**.

The ANBU who were watching, snapped out of their shock and immediately took the chance to attack the sound ninja.

For the first time, Orochimaru had a look of pure fear on his face. Just what in Kami's name had he brought back from the dead?! There was no way this _thing_ could be human! In the valley, the bodies of the past hokages were being put back together. Naruto scoffed, he was getting nowhere. Looks like he might be going with plan B. He bounced on his feet a bit, before shooting like a missile toward them. Getting close, he kicked the Shodai, the momentum keeping the kage suspended as he punched the Nidaime in the face. Getting on his hands on the ground, he spin kicked the two away. Sitting up, he looked next to him and saw a large severed branch.

As the Kages got up, they saw the large branch head toward them. Jumping out of the way, they landed on separate roots. As they looked for their opponent, Tobirama was kicked from behind as Naruto pointed at Hashirama. **"Byakurai!"** The deadly bolt of pale lightning flew fast at the founder. Hashirama, however, managed to jump out of the way in time.

 **"Suiton: Suidanha!"**

It was Naruto's turn to jump out of the way as a high pressured stream of water shot out and cut cleanly through the tress behind him.

As he floated in the air, Tobirama appeared above him and with a heel kick, sent him crashing down through branches and into the remaining water below that was contained in a ring of roots.

Orochimaru stayed starring at where the boy fell. This was taking longer than he thought. How could this boy be standing up against two famous and legendary shinobi and **not** be taking any **damage**?! _'I've wasted too much time! Time to end this!'_ Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and a snake came out. The snake opened its own mouth, and a long blade came out. Grasping the blade, he got ready.

Naruto hovered out of the water, and turned to the brothers that landed behind him. _'Any hit I give them, they just heal! Heh, they would make great sparring dummies. Still, I've dragged this 'fight' long enough. Time to end this dance.'_ He thought as placed his hand on his face.

 _'Now!'_ Orochimaru launched himself from the branch toward the redhead. At the same time, Hashirama and Tobirama started doing handsigns. Naruto gripped his face, as the hand became engulfed in a black energy.

"Die!" Orochimaru yelled as he stabbed his sword forward, the blade growing longer as the stretched toward Naruto's back.

 **"Mokuton: Shinka no Sutanpido!"** Around him, hundreds of large roots shot out of the ground and rushed at Naruto.

 **"Suiton: Daibakufu!"** Water appeared around Tobirama and collide together to form a giant vortex of water. The water then was launched in a massive wave to Naruto.

Naruto was calm as the ground around him shook. His spirit energy increased, as a faint black outline surrounded him. "Let me show you, **true** **fear**." But before he could do anything, he felt something grab him and a pull. A second later, the blade and attacks crashed into where Naruto was.

Further away, Minato with Naruto appeared next to Kushina and Nel. Minato didn't have a chance to speak, before Naruto's hand grabbed onto his heck and squeezed tightly. The glare the redhead gave him almost made him wet his pants.

"I believed I made myself clear on **not** to interfere in my fight. So give me a reason on why I shouldn't **rip out your throat and feed you to a group of Gillians, human!** " Naruto's eyes glowed as he gave an inhuman roar to Minato, frightening him even more than the Kyuubi.

Deciding to save her husband, Kushina spoke up. "Naruto, please listen. Those Kages will just continue to coming back! Let us help you!"

Turning to her while roughly dropping Minato, the Hollow King growled. "I do not need help! If this battle continues for all eternity, then so be it! I will not allow anyone to fight my battles!"

"Onii-chan."

Looking down, he spotted Nel looking at him as she grasped his pants. Staring at her eyes, he fought with himself. He could continue to fight with no end, or he could end this and go on his way. He then remembered the promise he made to Nel when they first met.

Scoffing, he turned his head away. "Fine. We'll do it your way, but only **this** **once**! What's your plan?" Damn it, his pride took a deep hit!

Kushina looked at Minato as she wasn't told the plan. Getting up while rubbing his neck, the Yellow Flash took a deep breath. He knew that when Kushina finds out his plan, she wasn't going to like it.

But first. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Three puffs of smoke appeared in front of the four. To Naruto's hidden surprise and curiosity, identical duplicates of Minato appeared. He sensed that they weren't illusions, but physical forms. "Go!" Minato ordered. The clones then quickly vanished. "They will hold Orochimaru and the Kages. Now listen, the only way to break the Shodai and the Nidaime's hold on the resurrection contract is to pull out the souls trapped in the shells."

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "And how do you plan to do that." Suddenly, a thought hit her, and her eyes widened. "No! You can't possibly be thinking on using _that_ jutsu!" She yelled in horror and anger.

Minato sighed and looked at her. "Kushina-chan, there's no other way. It's the only option we have."

But Kushina was not one to give up easily. "There must be some other way!"

Naruto decided he had enough of being left out. "Care to share with the rest of us."

Minato turned to him. "There's a forbidden technique that at the cost of the user's soul, can summon the God of Death, the **Shinigami**." As soon as the words left his mouth, he and Kushina gasped as a powerful pressure fell on them. It took all they had not to drop to the ground. Naruto, meanwhile, was glaring at Minato with all the anger he had.

 **"You mean to tell me you can _summon_ that BASTARD SHINIGAMI!" ** He roared in anger. Nel, not affected by Naruto's energy since it wasn't directed at her and had grown used to his power, suddenly paled and shook in fear. "S-S-Shinigami!" She held tightly onto Naruto's leg, looking around for the said god.

"Na-Naruto." Kushina weakly called. Forcing himself to calm down, the redhead canceled the pressure but kept glaring at Minato. He then grabbed a hold on the blonde's hair, and forcibly dragged his face close to him.

"Explain how you have a contract with that fucking SPIRIT KING!"

"S-Spirit King? What are you talking about? Why are you so angry at the Shinigami?" The blonde asked confused on why his son was so angry when he mentioned the Shinigami.

Glaring at the man, Naruto ignored his question let go of his hold. "Call on that old pathetic fool! But you **will** be explaining how you have such a connection. Now, what do you require?"

Nel looked up at Naruto, scared. Those mean Soul Reapers were coming _here_?! "O-Onii-chan?" Naruto looked down at her and smiled gently and patted her on the head. "Don't worry Nel-chan. I won't let those Soul Reapers hurt you."

Deciding to ask questions later, Minato turned serious. "We need to get a hold in the three. I'll have my clones try and grab them. Naruto, can you do what you did before and trap them?"

Naruto scoffed at the question. "Of course I can, just get them to hold still and I'll handle it."

Kushina nodded hesitantly. "I'll help."

"Whatever." He then left in a Sonido. Kushina turned to Minato, her face sad and depressed as tears began ran down her cheek.

"You sure there is no other way? I-I don't want to lose you!" Minato pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"I wish there was, but we don't know enough about the Edo Tensei to create a seal to counter it. The **Shiki Fujin** is the only way. I'm sorry for everything. Just know that I love you, Nami, and Naruto."

Kushina held him tightly. "I love you too."

Meanwhile, Orochimaru and the two hokages were dealing with Minato's clones. They had to move fast or else they would be hit with **Rasengans**. When they tried to hit the clones, they would flash away. After 2 minutes of cat and mouse, Orochimaru had enough! He was just about to summon Manda, when he had to dodge a heal kick from above. Looking up, he saw Kushina smirking at him.

"What's up, Orochi-pedo? Still going after little boys? Or are you now having a thing for older men?" She asked.

Snarling at her, he slashed his sword at her but she dodged. He chased after her, trying to cut her down. As Kushina jumped back, she slammed her hands on the ground. Around the sannin, several long chains made of chakra shot from the ground and tried to grab him. Moving like a snake, he dodged the chain. Suddenly, a chain came up from under his feet and caught him.

Kushina smirked at her catch, but it soon dropped as Orochimaru opened his mouth wide. To her disgust, another Orochimaru came out from the mouth and jumped away. Landing, he gave her a taunting smirk.

"Is that all you got, _Red Death_?"

Kushina only smirked. "No."

 **"Bakudo #72: Juryoku no Hosoku!"**

The ground suddenly glowed brightly, causing Orochimaru to cover his eyes. When the light vanished, he was then forcefully slammed into the floors, as it felt like his body just stopped working. With his head to the side, he saw the Shodai and Nidaime in the same predicament. Then, chains came up and wrapped around his arms and lifted him up, the same for the hokages.

He saw Kushina glaring at him, as Minato and his clones stepped in front of the captives. Minato also glared hatefully at the sannin.

"This is it Orochimaru. You will pay for all of your sins! All your experimentation on the innocent! Your tortures on men, women, and children! They lives you took for your sick pleasure! And finally **desecrating my son's grave**!" He started to do hand signs for the most powerful and most deadly jutsu he knew. The air around them soon began to grow cold, and everything seemed to freeze.

"This ends here! **Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin!"**

Soon, Orochimaru found himself staring at something that would haunt him for eternity. It was large and transparent, but he couldn't help but drink in its appearance. It was demonic, like a monster from your worst nightmare. Its skin was colored dark grayish blue, almost purple, had long, shaggy white hair, with two red horns on top of its head. It wore a large white drape that covered everything besides the head, and arms. On its left hand was a set of prayer beads, while on its mouth set a **tanto** between its sharp teeth.

Strangely enough, its eyes were the same as Naruto's. Black sclera with yellow corneas, that stared down at Orochimaru like he was nothing but an ant, and holding **hunger** that nearly made him wet himself.

Orochimaru shook as he felt the energy coming from this being. Like how Naruto's felt, it gave a feeling of pure, uncontained **Death**. "Wha-What in the world is that?!" He _screamed_ in fear. He tried to move his body, but it wouldn't respond.

Minato gasped as the feeling also came down in him. Even after sixteen years, the presence of the Shinigami still shook him. While he wasn't the one to do the jutsu, he was with Sarutobi when he did it. It was cold, and _empty_. It was like laying naked on the highest mountain in winter, but five times worse.

"Meet the **Shinigami** , the God of Death! This is your end Orochimaru!"

Hearing this, Orochimaru tried even harder to move. Unfortunately, he was stuck frozen; he couldn't even escape by shedding his body! The clones in front of the two kages grabbed on to their shoulders.

Behind a tree, Nel shook in terror as she saw the Spirit King appear. This was worse than a Soul Reaper! Naruto stood hidden, his eyes staring at the God of Death. He made sure to keep his energy signature low so he wouldn't be detected. His gold eyes glowed in anticipation and bloodlust, his lips dry as he licked them. His hands clenched and unclenched as he wanted nothing more than to charge at the deity and attack him. The second sword in his waist began to glow dimly, sensing the power of one of the few that could give its master a true fight. Naruto moved his gaze to the left arm of the deity. His lips twitched.

 _'I see Shini-teme grew a new arm. Still, that bastard should have the answers on why I was summoned to this world. He_ did _always try and ruin my fun. I just need to wait for my chance to strike.'_

The Shinigami raised its left arm, and slid the beads downward. It soon began chanting a prayer in an unknown language, as black marking began to spread over its arm. Minato gasped in pain as his soul started to come out of his back. The Shinigami's long hair then moved and wrapped around it. It lifted its arm and entered it into the soul.

The blonde Kage gritted his teeth as unimaginable pain coursed through him. He needed to hold on, just a bit longer! "Now!"

The Shinigami trusted its arm through Minato's back, and came out of his and his clones' stomachs, tearing their clothes around the stomach. The arms reached out and entered the captured enemies' bodies. Orochimaru screamed in pain, it felt like his insides were burning!

Kushina tightened her hands, as she was about to watch her husband loose his life and she couldn't do anything!

"No. I won't die!" Orochimaru yelled. Minato chuckled weakly as blood dripped down his chin.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we both had a date with death."

The arms soon began to pull back. In their grasps were blue, transparent energy figures shaped like the captive. The Shodai and Nidaime smiled at Minato as they began to pale and cracks form on their bodies.

"It would seem that the village has been put in good hands." Hashirama said.

"We are sorry to see one so young give his life because of my foolish creation." Tobirama apologized.

Minato smiled at them in gratitude. "No, I would do anything to protect my home. I am honored to represent as your legacy on the title Hokage."

With a final tug, the souls of the First and Second Hokage were pulled out of the fake bodies, which turned into sand. Under the piles of sand, were the corpses of Oto genin. The souls were then slowly pulled into the clones' bodies.

"Now!"

Suddenly, spheres of red energy shot out of the forest and hit the clones. Everyone's eyes widened, as a blur passed them and grabbed the souls. They turned to see Naruto with the souls in his hands, smirking at them, or to be more precise, at Shinigami.

"Sorry, Shini. But these souls are **mine**."

Kushina tried to think on what just happened. Naruto just interrupt on the sealing ritual and captured the souls of the kages! "Naruto! What are you doing?!"

The Hollow turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing, woman? I'm taking my prey. These two are powerful; they should help restore Nel's power by a bit. Along with the added extras." He then lowered the four souls, and **stuffed** them into the _hole_ in his stomach. They entered it, and disappeared. "There! That should keep them comfy until I give them to Nel."

All was silent as they stared in shock. Unable to think that the resurrected redheaded teen stole the souls of the two Hokages and took them for himself!

 **"Naruto…"**

The adults jumped when they heard the deep, ghastly voice. They looked around, trying to find the person who talked. Before slowly looking up at the Shinigami, who was staring at the smirking Naruto.

"It's been a long time, Shinigami. I see you got a new arm. How is heaven by the way?" He asked casually. The Shinigami glared at the Hollow King.

 **"In chaos after your attack! The Gods you killed had to be replaced! You caused Kami a lot of trouble!"** It said.

The redhead scoffed. "Like I care! But on to more important things." He suddenly vanished. Shinigami quickly grabbed its tanto and held it up. In a shower of sparks, Naruto appeared over it, his still sheathed sword out and clashing with the tanto. Yellow over black eyes stared at their counterparts as both beings of death were face-to-face once more after so long. "Why was I summoned to his world, Shinigami?! I know you and Kami had something to do with this! **Now answer me!** "

The Shinigami only chuckled in what looked like amusement. **"What's wrong, White Fox? Not happy to be back home?"** Naruto looked at it confused.

"What are you talking about, you bag of rotten flesh?"

Ignoring the insult, the deity continued. **"That's right, you don't remember anything about your life as a human."** That caught Minato and Kushina's attention. " **This place is called Konoha. It was your home before you died."**

Naruto's eyes widen. This was where he lived? But why send him here. "Why send me to a place where I haven't been in for centuries!"

 **"Ah, but that's the thing. While you may have been a Hollow for centuries in Hueco Mundo, only a decade has passed here."** It glanced at Minato and Kushina. **"I see you have met your parents."** Naruto, Minato, and Kushina's eyes widened at the news they heard. Minato and Kushina were shocked to hear that their son could have actually been dead for **centuries**. Naruto, however, was shocked to hear that the blonde idiot and annoying hot woman were his _human parents_. He was just entirely confused on why he was brought back at this place and time _now_.

Putting it off for later, he pressed his katana harder. "You still hadn't answered why you and that bitch brought me here! Are you perhaps trying to stall our battle? Are you frightened by my increased power?! Give my answers damn it!"

The God of Death chuckled again. **"Oh nonono! I, for one, am excited for our battle. To find out which one of us is the _true_ symbol of death. But it was Kami's idea to return you here. Apparently, you still have a job to do. Human or Hollow, you still have a role to play, Child of Prophecy."**

"Child of what?" The hollow asked, while the parents glanced at each other in shock.

 **"That is all I'm saying at the moment. You want answers, find them yourself. Now back on track. I don't suppose you are going to allow me to get these humans' souls?"** It pointed to Minato and the still scared yet intrigued Orochimaru, who heard everything.

Putting everything in the back of his mind for later, the redhead smirked. "I saw these idiots first. Their souls are **mine!** " They two stared down at the other, their blades screeching as they pressed tightly together. Finally, the Shinigami withdrew its blade.

 **"Very well. They're just a couple of souls out of a thousand. Take them."** Naruto put his Zanpakuto back on his side as he floated back to the ground. He reached out and took hold of Orochimaru's soul. The deity released its hold on Minato's soul and sent it back inside his body as it took its arm out of him. On the stomach, a seal appeared. Like the **Eight Trigram Seal** , it had a circular seal with eight kanji prongs going out. But instead of a swirl, was the kanji for "Canceled" (キャンセル) written vertically before it disappeared. Minato gasped as he fell to his knees, feeling completely drained and exhausted. Kushina ran to his side and checked on him. The Shinigami turned back to Naruto. **"Also, the time connection between this world and Hueco Mundo has been restored to normal, but you must still stay here until your duty is done. Until next time, my worthy rival."** With that, it disappeared leaving a troubled crowd.

Naruto scoffed in annoyance. "Blasted gods. Making my life more troublesome than it already is! Knew I should have killed Kami when I had the chance." He muttered, yet they heard him. Sighing, he looked at Orochimaru. "Well, time to finish you off."

The snake's eyes widen in terror. "Wait! You're powerful, that much I can tell! We can help each other! Spare me! I can help you rule this world!" He begged. Naruto just looked at him in boredom.

"I don't make deals with idiots." With a yank, he tore out Orochimaru's soul and stuffed it in his mouth. If one listened closely, they could hear the sannin's screams of pain and agony. The parents watched in fascination and horror as the soul was absorbed into the mouth and slid down his throat. Naruto gulped as the final piece was swallowed, and released a sigh of content. He made of disgusted face from the _terrible_ taste the soul gave. Turing to the body, he sneered. No way was he going to eat something so **putrid**! Pointing his fist at it, he fired a low powered **bala** , incinerating it. He turned to the forest.

"Nel! You can come out now!" After a second, the young Arrancar ran out in fast speed, and jumped at Naruto. Catching her, he held her as she cried. _'Probably terrified from seeing the Spirit King.'_ He thought as he gently rubbed her back. After calming her down, he set her on the ground and held his hand to his Hollow hole. Streams of energy came out of it, and gathered at his hand. Soon, the souls of the Shodai and Nidaime were seen.

Handing them to Nel, Naruto smiled gently at her and said. "Eat up."

Smiling at him, her put to rest, Nel took the souls and put them in her mouth. Like with Orochimaru, screams of agony were heard as the souls were eaten. The parents shivered at the sound. That could have been _them_ with the Shinigami. Or Naruto, since he _did_ say their souls were _his!_ That thought made them shiver again. To have their souls **eaten** by their now strange and mysterious son…not a happy thought! As she ate, Naruto kept watch on her spirit levels. He was happy to see that her levels began to rise more than when she ate Hollows. While it wasn't very much, he was glad to know that this strange energy these humans held gave her more strength. _'So close, yet so far. While I wish I could feed her these humans souls, she needs Soul Reapers in order to become a full Espada. Though, the question is if that **Soul Society** place even knows about this place? I can detect many deceased souls rising from the deaths put there. No doubt they will notice and send out their dogs to fetch them. Excellent. I just need to wait for the right opportunity.'_

Patting Nel on the head, Naruto stood up as his face turned emotionless and eyes grew cold. He turned and looked at the couple and walked toward them. They shivered as they looked at his eyes, and the energy coming off of him. It just **screamed** DEATH! Stopping near them, he gazed at them, staring deeply into their soul. As if wondering if he should kill them or not. Which he was.

"So… You are my _parents_?" He looked from Minato to Kushina. "I have to say… I'm disappointed. To have an idiot father who was about to sell his soul and suffer eternal torment, and an annoying woman who, not even a minute after meeting her, got on my nerves. I'm starting to wonder what I would have become if I kept living?"

Shakily standing up with Kushina's help, Minato looked at his strange dead son. "Naruto. W-What happened to you?"

Naruto raised a brow at him. "Funny, I was just about to ask the same thing about my death, **_tou-san_**." He finished sarcastically, causing them to flinch. Suddenly, Naruto snapped his head to the east. He sensed something. Something _familiar_. He looked at Nel. "Nel, stay here! I'll be right back!" With a **Sonido** , he vanished.

The two humans and a Hollow stared at the spot where he stood. However, they soon heard a call of "Hokage-sama!" as the ANBU jumped to them.

* * *

 ** _With Nami – as Naruto fought the Kages_**

Today was not a good day for Nami Uzumaki-Namikaze. No, scratch that. It was a **terrible** day! First, she fell out of bed when she got tangled in her sheets. Then, her favorite hair pin broke, and her favorite shirt had a rip in it! Then she was late for the tournament because her parents left early. They ran out of bread and cereal so all she had was an apple and some juice. Then as she was running to the stadium, Konohamaru got in her way to ask her on a date! The annoying brat just wouldn't leave her alone! Luckily she outran him, and _barely_ made it to the stadium. As she waited, she had to deal with the stares from Sasuke. She shuddered. Crazy teme! He always though she should be his girl because he was an Uchiha. She was disappointed at how he changed from the nice boy he was in their childhood! Too bad the **Uchiha Massacre** changed him. Baka Itachi-niisan! She felt bad for Mikoto-obasan, she was just glad she didn't get deep in depression.

Anyway, when she saw Sasuke fight against Neji, she could help but feel a sense of satisfaction as Sasuke was knocked around. She hoped that if he got hurt, he would get some sense knocked into him and see that he wasn't the strongest. Unfortunately, when he won, she just knew his ego went up at beating a Hyuuga. When he came up at the contestant booth, she shivered in disgust at the look he sent her.

Soon, it was her turn against Gaara, the Jinchuuriki of the **Shukaku no Ichibi**. She knew it would be tough, but with the training her parents gave her, she might have a chance. It all went well, she was even able to make Gaara bleed with a **Rasengan** to the stomach.

Now she wished she didn't. Gaara got even more insane at the sight of his blood.

Then the feathers began to fall.

Konoha was being invaded.

She felt helpless as Konoha shinobi fought Oto and Suna shinobi. When she met up with Kakashi-sensei, she and some of the Konoha Rookies were tasked to go after Gaara and his siblings. It was likely they were going to have Gaara transform or release his Biju and have it destroy Konoha. To make matters worse, that idiot Sasuke went after them!

So she, along with the banshee fangirl Sakura Haruno, the lazy genius Shikamaru Nara, and the silent Shino Aburame went through the forest around Konoha, following the summon Paku as they followed Sasuke's scent. As they moved, they were almost ambushed by Oto shinobi, if it wasn't for the timely arrival of Asuma Sarutobi.

Next, they ran into Kankuro. Shino volunteered to fight him, saying they never got to do their fight. After wishing him look, they continued on. After about 15 minutes, they were able to catch up to their targets. They were shocked at what they arrived to.

Sasuke was beat up and exhausted, while Gaara had the entire left side of his body covered in sand. When he spotted Nami, his smirk grew to almost cover his face. Temari was located on another tree nearby, her face held a look of terror as she looked at Gaara.

 **"So you came, Nami Namikaze! Have you come to prove my existence?! Or are you here to die as my prey?!"** the unstable genin asked. His golden eyes started deeply at Nami in insanity.

Nami held her kunai tightly as she observed the situation. She saw that Sasuke had the curse seal marks covering half of his face. _'Shit! I thought tou-san took care of that thing?!'_ She knew Sasuke was too tired to fight Gaara, especially with him using his biju's chakra. She could probably match him, but she wouldn't be able to use her own biju charka without her parents there to help her keep calm. Damn it! She wished she had those biju surpassing seals, but in her hurry to get to the stadium, she left it at home!

Damn herself!

She will just have to try and take down Gaara before he could release his beast. "Shikamaru." She said, drawing his attention. "I need you to take Sasuke and Sakura and get away from here as fast as you can as I fight Gaara."

Shikamaru and Sakura's eyes widen in shock as they looked at her like she grew a head. "Are you crazy?! I know you're strong, but you possibly be thinking on taking on that monster!" The Nara cried.

Still keeping her eyes on Gaara, the Jinchuuriki responded. "Look! Sasuke is in no condition to fight or help! Sakura would just get in the way, and you are the only one that can protect them if I go down! I'm probably the only one right now that has a chance against Gaara, and I can't fight if I'm protecting you guys! Just trust me and get away!"

While he was reluctant, Shikamaru knew she was right. She and Lee were the only ones who could even **scratch** Gaara. So with hesitation, he jumped and grabbed Sasuke.

Gaara saw this and jumped at him to stop him from taking his prey. Unfortunately for him, Nami got in his way and kicked him back. With the time give, the Nara grabbed the Uchiha and with Sakura and Paku jumped away. He sent Nami a look of concern over his shoulder, wishing her the best of luck.

Meanwhile, Gaara got up and glared at Nami for letting his prey get away. He will make her pay by staining his sand with her blood! He gazed at her, like an animal looking over his food.

Nami stood at 5 foot 4 inches, with sun-kissed blonde hair pulled in a high ponytail in the back. Her skin was tan and had whisker like marks on her cheeks. Her eyes were a dark blue ocean eyes looked at him in caution, ready for anything. She wore a red long sleeve shirt with a large black and gold Uzumaki symbol on the front. Over that was an open black ANBU-like vest. Her dark red shorts had some tears from the battles she fought on the way. Gripped tightly on her hands, which had fingerless gloves, was a katana that belonged to her mother and was given to her. It had a black hilt, with a guards shaped like a swirl. The blade was a deep crimson red, which gleamed as the sun hit it.

Gaara grinned insanely at her as he crouched down on the bark he was standing on. **"Yes! I see it in your eyes! Anger! Hatred! Yes, you will be the one to prove my existence with your death! Come, Nami Namikaze!"** With that, the crazed container jumped at her.

Nami held her blade up as Gaara came closer. She knew she would need everything she had to make it out of this alive!

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 2! Next chapter, Nami vs Gaara! And Konoha meets Naruto!**

 **I hope you liked the battle between Naruto and the undead Kages! Sorry Orochimaru didn't fight that much (or at all). Didn't really want to drag it out. And Orochimaru is more of the guy who has his soldiers fight for him instead.**

 **So! Orochimaru is dead and inside Naruto's tummy! He will be missed (no he won't)! But it was a necessary! Which you will find out later in the story!**

 **Naruto now knows that he is back in his world and met his parents. There will be HEAVY tension around them, as Naruto does not care any ounce for them or his _former_ family. There will not be any happy family reunion or group hugs. In fact, the crack in the family might even get worse!**

 **Kushina and Minato now know that Naruto has some kind of connection with Shinigami and Kami. Know that they, Konoha, and even the Elemental Nations will be dragged in deeper into Naruto's secret war, whether they want to or not!**

 **I'm trying to think on Nami's role in all of this. Don't know if to make her a neutral in the war, or as Naruto's ally in his army. Do know that in a way, she will affect Naruto's stay in the Elemental Nations, in a positive or negative way remains to be seen.**

 **Soul Society and the Soul Reapers, and other Hollows will also be shown and interacted with the Elemental Nations soon.**

 **There will also be flashbacks of Naruto's time and battles as the notorious White Fox, and his journey through Hueco Mundo.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Review!**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Reaper Approaches!**

* * *

 ** _Konohagakure_**

All over the village, Leaf, Sand, and Sound shinobi and kunoichi battled one another as blood from the fallen splattered the ground. Weapons and jutsus were launched everywhere as buildings were destroyed and cries were heard everywhere. Commands were shouted and shouts of anger filled the air. And up above the village, yellow eyes watched in amusements at all the deaths happening, as the scent of souls lingered on the air and into his nose. His tongue licked his dry lips as his eyes glowed in hunger.

A soft chuckled escaped his lips as he watched on as the battles continued on.

Humans. Such fascinating and pitiful creatures. Give them a knife, and they demand a sword. Always running to their deaths like careless children. Oh how he hated them, and yet, could never get enough of watching them from the sidelines. They constantly demand for power, and yet, do not even know what **true** power was…

 _'Look at them. Like sheep to the slaughter. And heaven believes that **Hollows** were monsters! Ignorance is truly poetic. At least we have a reason to kill, humans just do it for fun. Still, it sure is _**nice** _of them to hand me so many souls to devour, don't you agree, my princess?'_

 ** _"Idiots, all of them. Humans are nothing but annoying flies. They take everything for granted, not caring about those they hurt. Even now, I can hear the Earth cry out in pain!"_**

A frown replaced the amused smile on Naruto's face; his eye now glowing in anger. He nodded to his partner. _'As do I. To listen to the cries of agony from such a beautiful creature of life. And yet, the **Gods** ignore her pleas! Do not worry much longer my dear friend, soon your pain shall come to an end.'_

He then turned to the east, where he sensed spikes of the energy he felt before. Narrowing his eyes, he looked back at the battle below. He lifted up a hand, and a ball the size of a basketball appeared. It began to glow a purplish light as it pulsed like a heartbeat. He sensed the souls of the dead begin to get absorbed into the sphere, and nodded in satisfaction. This should capture the souls for him while he dealt with the creature he sensed. If it was what he thought it was, then his power shall grow immensely in more ways than one!

He disappeared in a **Sonido** , leaving the vacuum sphere as it hanged in the air to suck the rising count of souls. None even knew he was there, except for a cold shiver that went down everyone's spine.

* * *

 ** _Konoha Forest_**

Nami jumped out of the way as Gaara's large sand arm crashed through the tree branch she stood at. As she flew through the air, she took out a handful of shuriken and threw them at the sand genin. Gaara easily blocked them with his sand arm, before he jumped at her. Nami's eyes widen before she used the substitution technique to get out of the way in time, leaving a log to take the hit in her place. Gaara growled in anger at losing his prey.

 **"NAMIKAZE! Show yourself! Are you afraid?!"** He roared as he looked around for her. His eyes filled with insanity and bloodlust as he searched for the blonde.

Meanwhile, Nami hid behind a tree as she thought on how to take Gaara on. Her mind went on for miles as plans and strategies were thought up. Her parents always told her that those who strike first, are usually the one who **die** first. In order to defeat a strong opponent, you must know everything about them. Body, defense, stance, and any weaknesses.

Nodding, she raised her hands up and made a cross. In puffs of smoke, four shadow clones appeared. Nodding to them, all the Namis vanished, ready to begin their plan.

Gaara had been looking all over for the blonde, knocking down trees all over to find her. Suddenly, he felt something impact his sand protected back. Instantly turning around, he spotted Nami standing on a tree branch behind him with a kunai in hand. A large smile spread across his face.

 **"So! You have stopped hiding! Have you come to prove my existence?!"**

Nami didn't say anything, merely flinging her kunai at him. Instead of letting it bounce off her armor, or dodging, Gaara decided to show her how fruitless the effort was by catching it in his large arm. However, he then spotted the tag on it too late at it detonated. Nami peered at the smoke, waiting patiently to see what happened. Spearing out of the smoke, Gaara's sand arm shot out at her. She quickly jumped out of the way as it went through the tree.

When the smoke cleared, she saw that Gaara didn't have a single mark on him! Narrowing her eyes, she made a hand gesture, and one of her clones appeared behind Gaara, doing handsigns.

 **"Suiton: Teppodama!"** She then spat a condensed ball of water which hit Gaara. She smirked in satisfaction at seeing that the area she hit, was now turned to mud as the sand genin turned to her in anger as he shot large bullets of sand at her, dispelling her. Soon, two of her clones appeared on either side of him, doing handsigns.

 **"Suiton: Mizubozo!"** The clones chanted together as they shot streams of water at him. Gaara tried to dodged, but suddenly, glowing chains appeared and grabbed him. The last clone behind him smirked in trapping him. She was so glad her kaa-san taught her how to use her **chakra chains** and practiced it during the month of training.

Gaara was stuck as the streams of water smashed into him, making cry out as his sand became wet and sluggish. When the jutsus ended, the clones dispelled, wasting up their chakra.

Nami smirked as she saw that the sand that covered Gaara was slowly falling off of him. It looked like his armor was a double edged sword. While his strength and speed had increased, his armor was _still_ sand and had a large weakness against water! She decided to end this as she began doing handsigns.

 **"Raiton: Gain!"** She pointed her hand at the defenseless genin as chakra sparks generated around her hand. While lightning wasn't her best element, she could still use it thanks to the training Kaka-sensei gave her. The sparks began to grow bigger in numbers and length as her hand glowed. When she felt that it was ready, she launched a beam of lightning that headed at Gaara.

Said genin could only look at it in shock, as he couldn't move! When the attack struck, his scream of pain was heard all over the forest. Temari sank to her knees as she covered her ears as best she could to block out the sound of her little brother's screams. Her body shivered in fear as her mind raced! She always thought it was impossible for Gaara to ever be injured, but now that he was, he had become more unstable than he had ever been! He had become more the monster he had acted when he was a child!

Nami kept the attack going for a few more seconds before she cancelled it. She panted heavily as her massive chakra had been severely drained from that attack. She didn't have enough control over the lightning element to use ration jutsus properly. She took off her headband and wiped sweat from her forehead, before she looked at Gaara. He was on his knees as steam rose off of his body. He had burn marks on him, mostly the arms and his chest, as his shirt was a bit burned off. His gourd was melted and spread over his back. He was shaking from the pain as his eyes were widen in shock, a bit of fear and anger as he glared up at Nami.

 **"N-NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE AWAY MY EXISTENCE! I WILL CRUSH YOU!"**

The ground suddenly started to shake as the sand from the gourd and the ground rose up and wrapped around him in a cocoon that grew larger by the second! Nami and Temari watched in shock and horror at the massive group of sand rose high in the air above the trees and morphed around as it began to take the appearance of a creature.

The creature looked like a **Tanuki** and was massive, much bigger than the walls of Konoha! It was colored sand brown, with blue markings all over the body. It had a jagged, concave mouth and black shadows over the eyes, like a mask. Its eyes had black sclera, with yellow irises and black four-pointer stars for pupils with four black dots around it. Lastly, behind it was a massive tail with the same blue markings.

The **Ichibi no Shukaku** , the One-Tailed Beast, was released.

On top of its head, Gaara appeared from in it. His upper body showing as he glared down at Nami. He raised his hands and made a handsign.

 **"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!"** _(Feigning Sleep Technique)_

His body then slumped forward as his consciousness left him. The eyes of the Ichibi, once dull and empty, now glowed with life.

 **"I'M FREE! YEAH BABY! I'M FINALLY FREE!"** Turning its head, the large tailed beast saw Konoha in the distance, and a large grin appeared on its face.

Nami tsked, the situation just got a whole lot worse! There was no way she could take on a creature of such size! _'The only option I have is to summon Gamabunta-sama! But I'm nearly out of chakra! I hate to say it, but I'm goanna have to borrow some of the Kyuubi's chakra!'_

The ground shook as Shukaku took slow, massive steps as it headed toward Konoha. Nami worked fast as she closed her eyes in concentration. She reached down deep into her chakra pools, passing them as she focused on the seal on her stomach.

* * *

 ** _Nami's Mindscape_**

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was no longer in the forest. She was now in some kind of large sewer with large pipes lining the walls. However, that was just the view in front of her. Turning around, a shiver went down her spine as she took the nightmarish appearance behind her.

Instead of a sewer, was a massive **graveyard**. The sky was dark in the night, with only a few cloud swimming around a full **blood red** moon. There were hundreds of grave marks and tomb stones around the grayish ground. Dead trees lined the sides with dozens of ravens perched in them, glaring at her with their blood red eyes, watching her every move. On the distance, there was a large temple; though it looked more like a ruin as she spotted some crumpled walls and moss.

She always wondered why her mind looked like this, but something told her this **wasn't** her mind, and that she should stay as far away from this place as possible! She trusted her instincts and never walked into the grave.

Turning around, she walked into the sewer. She never saw the figure watching her from the temple, their eyes narrowing at her appearance.

Nami walked quickly through the halls, making her way to her destination. After what felt like hours, she made it to a large spacious room with a massive cage at the end. She carefully approached it, mindful of any sudden attacks from the prisoner hiding behind the bars. Once she was near the bars, a massive crimson eye with a slitted pupil shot open and glared down at her.

 **"So, my pathetic _container_** **finally come groveling to me!"** The dark voice sail with mirth, making Nami slightly angry.

"I didn't come to play games, demon! I came here because-" But she was cut off by the Kyuubi.

 **"I know very well WHY you came! The question is, why I should even help you?! Or even give you my power! You humans are all the same! Taking power that does not belong to you and taking all the credit or never give anything back! Just because I'm stuck inside your pitiful body does not mean I am to follow your command!"** Kyuubi roared as it smashed its head against the bars, glaring down at the weak human. Kami, what it wouldn't give to have _someone else_ as its holder. Why did _it_ get to be stuck inside a pathetic human while _she_ got to be free!

It wasn't **FAIR!**

Nami flinched slightly at statement of taking a power that wasn't hers, since it _was **kind of** _ true, but it was for a good cause! Her home was in trouble!

"I just need a little bit! Enough so that I can summon Gamabunta-sama!" The blonde pleaded to the beast. Said beast just growled at it. That was another thing it hated! Only the weak and cowardly **beg**! This girl was a disappointment as its jinchuuriki! Nothing like **him**!

The powerful beast was about to tell her off, when it suddenly stopped. It raised its massive head upward, sensing something. Something it knew well. A large grin spread through its face with its eyes shined in excitement! _He_ was here! Here in Konoha, in the **human world**!

It looked down on Nami, confusing her when it smirked at her like the fox it was. Its nine tails waved behind it in anticipation for the **bloodbath** that was to come to the world!

 **"Very well, ningen. I'll provide you with the chakra you require."** It said to her.

Nami blinked. She didn't expect Kyuubi to suddenly change its mind. She narrowed her blue eyes as she stared at the nine-tails in caution, her mother always told her to be extremely careful whenever near the beast, as it will trick her to get what it wants. "Why the sudden change?" She asked it.

Kyuubi only grinned at her. **"Let's just say that things are about to get _very_ interesting. And I want you alive when it happens."** It then glared at her. **"Just remember _child_ , this is the LAST time I help you! So you better not die! Hehehe, at least not until the fun _really_ begins."** With one final smirk, it forced the girl out of the mindscape.

When she was gone, the Kyuubi turned its attention to the corner of the room as a figure stepped out of the shadows. Their face was still hidden by the shadow, only showing that it was female, and a large toothy grin on the face.

"So! That was _your_ jinchuuriki? Kind of pathetic if you ask me. I kinda pity you for getting the short end of the stick." She said to the kitsune, who glared at her.

 **"Don't patronize me, _sister!_ It's bad enough _you_ get to explore and do what you want, while I'm forced to stay in this godforsaken cell!"**

The woman just waved nonchalant at it. "Cry me a river! Not my fault **my _master_** is so awesome!" She ignored the jealous glare the Kyuubi sent her **. "But still, if it means _so much_ to you, I guess I can convince my beloved master to free you."**

Kyuubi's eyes widen and looked at her in hope. It could finally be free? To feel the air once more?! It would give **anything** to be free at last.

"However…" The woman cut off its thought as it looked at the beast. A pair of eyes glowing in the shadows. One crimson red, the other gold yellow. **"That would mean you must pledge your _eternal loyalty_ to my master. And if you _ever_ think about betraying him, you will _suffer_ a punishment  worse than the flames of Hell and Death!"**

The Kyuubi shivered at the cold feeling and presence it felt coming off of the woman. She held **more power** than _three_ of it! But still, the pros vastly out weighted the cons on what would come if it served her master!

It nodded to her, making her grin. "Good! I will tell my master on your decision. Please be patient until then. Until next time, **Yang-neesan~!"** And so, the woman vanished from the mental room. Leaving a slightly frightened, yet more excited Kyuubi. While it and its Yin half may have been separated, they still had a connection with the other. And in a way of bragging, the Yin half showed it the life and glory its container achieved when he died and became a **Hollow**.

To see what the once innocent child had become, and the power it achieved shocked it! It was perhaps equal to Sage-jiji! Or even **_her!_**

It just knew it made to right decision to pledge its loyalty to the **Hollow King.**

 ** _'Besides, it would be suicide to be his enemy!'_** It thought as it closed its eyes to rest, patiently waiting for it freedom.

* * *

 ** _Reality_**

The moment Nami opened her eyes, she quickly raised her and bit deeply into her thumb, drawing blood. She then quickly ran through handseals. She could hear the massive steps of the Ichibi as it moved. Time in her mind was fast, so only a second passed in the real world.

Once she had her signs, she slammed her hand on the branch under her.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

As Shukaku was making its way toward Konoha, it suddenly stopped and turned its head to the massive cloud of smoke that appeared. When the smoke cleared, it showed a very large toad wearing a vest, wielding a blade, and smoking a pipe.

 **"What the? What's going on?!"** The large toad asked as it looked around him before turning to Shukaku.

"Hey Gama-sama!" Nami said from on top his head.

 **"Nami-chan! Why did you summon me? And why is the Ichibi no Shukaku here?!"** The chief toad demanded. Nami chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well you see, I was fighting the jinchuuriki of that bastard, named Gaara, but he suddenly released his beast. And I need your help to stop him from destroying Konoha! What so do you say?!" She asked pleadingly.

Bunta's eye twitched. This was the **second** time he was summoned to fight against a Biju! **"You are as troublesome as your father! FINE! Just hold on tight!"** He then unsheathed his blade and got ready. Nami quickly channeled chakra to the bottom of her feet to stick to Bunta's rough skin. Shukaku merely smirked and turned to face them.

With a mighty leap, the chief toad jumped high in the air. Nami grunted as the force of gravity came down heavily on her. As the two sailed in the air, Bunta gripped his sword tightly as he came down on Shukaku. He raised it high and once was close enough, brought it down hard and stabbed into its right shoulder. With a hard yank, he cut off the arm as he jumped away.

The beast howled in pain as it grabbed his stump of an arm. **"YOU BASTARD! YOU CUT OFF MY FUCKING ARM!"**

With a ground shaking landing, Bunta landed as he breathed deeply. _'That was close. Its sand skin is harder than it looks, nearly lost a grip on my sword.'_ It was then that he saw the arm on the ground dissolving and the stump regenerating. _'Damn it! Its body is nothing but possessed sand! It has no bones, flesh or blood! This is goanna be though.'_

"Hey Boss! You okay?" Nami asked concerned.

 **"I'm fine! I'm just not as young as I used to be. Still, this fight won't be easy! The only way to defeat and reseal the Ichibi is to wake up the medium!"**

"Medium? You mean Gaara?" The blonde asked, with Bunta nodding.

 **"As long as he's asleep, the sand Biju has a connection to the real world. If we want to end this fight, you must wake to brat up!"**

Nami frowned as she looked over at the redhead on Shukaku's head. She remembered when she and Shikamaru stopped him from killing Lee in the hospital. She thought back on when he told them about loving only oneself. Even though they were both jinchuuriki, she knew she could never understand how he felt. She was loved by her parents and the village, while he was hated and was forced to survive a lonely life. Still, even though she wanted to help, he tried to hurt those precious to her! Such a thing cannot go unpunished!

"Alright Bunta-sama! Just try and get me close enough!" She told the summon. The toad nodded and bended down low. It then once more jumped high in the air.

 **"I'll make you pay, you damn bastards! Futon: Renkudan!"** Shukaku shouted as it took a deep breath, its stomach expending before it slammed its hand on it. It then shot a large ball of condensed air at the airborne toad.

"Chief!"

 **"I know! Suiton: Teppodama!"** Focusing his chakra, Bunta's cheeks bulged before he spat out a large ball of water. The two attacks met inbetween and canceled each other. The water rained down on the forest as Bunta landed. Using the rain as a quick cover, Bunta hopped fast through it and at the beast. Raising his sword when it got closed, he slashed down on the Ichibi's chest, slashing sand out and making the tailed-beast grunt. Nami saw she was closed enough to jump at Gaara and was about to, but Shukaku quickly recovered and swiped its large tail, hitting Bunta and sending him flying. Nami had to hold on tight, less she was sent flying off, as the two crashed on the ground.

 **"Damn! For such a fatso, he's quick fast with that tail! This isn't working brat! I don't have anything to grab him with! We need to use a combined transformation and turn into something with fangs and claws!"**

"Combined transformation?" Nami asked, before nodding. "Hai!" She quickly thought of something with fangs and claws. However, the only thing she could come up with at that moment was Kyuubi! Deciding to use that, she nodded at the toad, showing that she was ready.

Nodding back, Toad Boss was about to charge at the tailed beast, when his and Nami's eyes widen when they didn't see him!

"What the hell?!" Nami cursed as they looked around for it. "Where could such a big thing go so fast?!" Suddenly, a large shadow covered them, making their eyes widen even more. Their head snapped up into the sky, and they saw the Ichibi descending down on them!

 **"IMPOSSIBLE!"** Gamabunta shouted in shock, surprise to see the overweight Biju able to somehow leap into the air.

 **"Futon: Renkudan!"** Shukaku called out as he launched a ball of air. Bunta didn't have enough time to move as the attack hit him, slamming him down on the ground. Nami wasn't able to keep her balance as she fell of Bunta's head and fell to the forest below. Thinking quickly, she shot a chakra chain at Bunta's pipe, wrapping around it and stopping her descent. Before she could even sigh in relief, Shukaku slammed down on top of Bunta.

 **"AAHH!"**

"Bunta-sama!" Nami shouted.

Shukaku smirked down at the trapped toad as he raised his clawed sand hand, ready to take care of the Toad! **"Nice try you bastard! This is the end!"** Bunta tried to get up, but Shukaku was too heavy.

 **"SAY GOODBYE!"**

"Gamabunta!" Nami yelled in fear. Staring at the cackling Tailed Beast in horror.

 **"Cero"**

Suddenly, before he could deal the final blow, a red orb struck Shukaku. The blow was very powerful, as it sent him flying off and away from the toad. Bunta and Nami blinked at what happened as the toad got up and Nami climbed up back to his head.

"W-What just happened, Chief?" Nami asked.

 **"I have no idea, brat. It looks like someone helped us."** Bunta answered. Nami blinked before looking around for their savior. **"Look!"**

Nami turned to where he pointed at, before her jaw dropped. There, in front of the toad, was a person! A person who was **_flying_**! But that was impossible, at least to her! She couldn't see what the person looked like as they were facing Shukaku, but she figured it was a man from the muscular arms. He wore white clothes and carried two swords on his side. The strange thing though, was that he had a **hole** through his stomach! And yet, looked to still be alive!

WHAT THE DATTEBANE?!

While she was curious about the hole and how he was flying, she wanted to know who he was. "Hey! Not that I'm grateful for the save, but who are you?!" She called out. The person seemed to ignore her, making her angry, and she was about to yell at him, when he turned around.

For Nami, it was as if time had stopped. Her heart ceased to beat for a second as a heavy blush spread through her face. Her wide eyes stared at the **unbelievably** handsome man that looked like he was her age, as his strange golden eyes stared at her in disinterest. She looked at his crimson hair as it flowed over his eyes, his gorgeous pale skin, and… _whisker marks!?_ Just like her! Her throat quickly became dry and her legs felt weak. _'Wh-What's happening to me?! Why am I feeling like this?! My heart is pounding like crazy!'_

Bunta's eyes narrowed at the strange man. Something about him felt familiar, like he had met him before! Not only that, but the energy he sensed coming off him, nearly made him _choke!_ It was ghastly! It seemed to take the natural energy from around him and _decay_ it! He sensed the unbelievable feeling of **death** coming off of him in waves! It was as if he was in the presence of the **Shinigami** once more!

Meanwhile, Naruto stared at this human girl in front of him. His high sensitive nose caught the familiar scents of the blonde idiot and annoying woman in her. He only blinked once before he had to resist the urge to smirk. His mind quickly connecting the dots. So, this human was his **_sister_**.

Interesting.

Even more so, he sensed the familiar energy of Kiyomi coming from her. He recalled her telling him once on how her power was split and divided, her with him, and the other in some human. He remembered her telling him more, but he lost interest in it to listen. He then turned his gaze at the Shukaku, who stood frozen as it sensed his power, paralyzing it. He could no longer hold back his smirk. This was quite the interesting day! He got resurrected into the human world without a **Garganta** , met his _parents_ , kicked ass and took souls, learned some _nearly_ interesting things from that bastard Spirit King, met his _sister_ , and now ran into **two** of the **Tailed Beasts** in just a day!

 _'Must be a new record!'_

 ** _"You always were one to attract the strangest events, Naru-koi."_**

 _'Would you have any other way?'_

 ** _"I suppose not. You keep making things inte-"_**

 _'Oi! Now stealing my catchphrase!'_

 ** _"Sorry. I meant to say that you keep making things fun."_**

 _'Much better! Now, let's get all this over with so I can go eat!'_

 ** _"I meant to ask you, but what are you going to do now that you're in the human world?"_**

 _'Don't really know. Maybe, cause some havoc? Take over a country, fuck some human women; maybe attract some Soul Reapers to have some fun? I've got nothing_ but _time!'_

 ** _"I suppose. Anyway, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when things begin to look interesting."_**

Naruto nodded as the connection was disconnected, not saying anything about her using _his_ word anymore. Doing some things twice was boring.

He hated boring.

At that moment, Shukaku snapped out of his daze before glaring at the floating 'human'.

 **"Who the fuck are you?!"** It demanded, though Naruto was not fazed as he looked at it boredly. He had face Gods and Goddesses, some over grown tanuki wasn't going to intimidate him anytime soon.

"No one you need to worry about, tanuki- _chan_." He then raised a finger at it, channeling his reiryoku as a small red sphere appeared in front of it. "But answer me this. **Do you fear the Reaper?"** With a small twitch, he fired his **Cero** , which traveled incredibly fast and hit Shukaku before it even knew it. It staggered backwards from the impact, as Naruto appeared in front of Gaara. He then grabbed his fellow redhead by the face. His eyes seemed to glow as Naruto did something thought impossible, he broke through Gaara's mental barriers and entered his soul.

* * *

 ** _Gaara's Mindscape_**

The moment Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, his eye twitched.

Sand, Sand, and **more** Sand!

It was like another **Hueco Mundo!** Except that instead of night and moon, it was day and there was a **blazing sun!** He sighed in aggression, already he missed his dark home than this.

Shaking his head, he crossed his arms and looked around the dessert. He didn't _exactly_ know what he was supposed to be looking for. He knew he was looking for the Ichibi's soul, but searching for a _sand_ spirit in the middle of a _dessert_ wasn't easy. Sighing, he channeled a thick layer of his spiritual energy around his body. Once a faint red outline appeared over him, he moved the energy down to his feet. Once his feet were covered in a mass of energy, he moved it to the bottom of his feet and _released_ it! A large circle of energy flew of his feet and spread outward in the dessert, getting larger the further it want.

This was a nice technique he created. It worked as an **_echolocation_** as the energy spreaded out in a pulse and once it hit something, it bounces right back at him. It worked perfectly in a flat place like this. And after waiting a few minutes, the results rang true as he felt an 'impact' northwest of him. Turning to the direction, Naruto used **Sonido** and vanished in a burst of speed.

A few seconds later, he reappeared and saw what his energy hit. It looked like a temple or something. Actually, it looked more like a house with how small it was. It was barely above two-story and about 20-feet wide. He saw there was some sort of symbol that looked like an hourglass or something. Raising an eyebrow, he focused his energy and sensed life signatures inside. Shrugging, he walked to the entrance. He tried to enter, but a sort of barrier prevented him from doing so. He narrowed his eyed before placing his hand in the barrier. He slowly channeled and sent his energy into it. By 10%, the barrier cracked and broke. Smiling in satisfaction, he entered the temple, after which he blinked where he saw that the inside was **much** bigger than the outside.

The redhead saw a long hallway that seemed to stretch on for miles! His eyebrow twitched. If there was one thing he hated more than boring things, it was **puzzles & mazes!** Sighing, he did what he did before, and sent out an echo-pulse to find out where the life signatures were. After a minute, he saw that there four signatures. A weak one, and three strong ones that were close together. He ignored the weak signature and made his way to where the strong ones were. On the way, he looked around the hall way. He saw that there were a lot of cracks on the walls and seemed to be falling apart. He also saw that there were doors on the sides with dates on them, though they all had rusted chains on them. He could easily rip the chain and enter the doors, which he guessed were memories. But he wasn't interested in them at the moment. Besides, when he entered the kid's mind, he caught glimpses of the brat's life, giving him enough to know everything he needed.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally arrived at where he felt the life signatures. One come from a door to his left, and the other two came from a large door at the end of the hall. Humming, he decided to handle the closest one first. So grabbing the handle, he opened the door and entered.

Inside, he blinked when it looked like he was in some kind of hospital room. He hated hospitals. It's either live or die. MAKE UP YOUR MIND! **(AN: Just to let you know, there are _a lot_ of things Naruto hates!) ** Though, he would admit that he had _haunted_ a few hospitals for the fun of it whenever he was bored. Anyway, the walls looked to be made out of sand. Strange.

Looking around, he finally spots the soul he was looking for. Lying asleep on the bed, was a beautiful woman. She had shoulder-length, sandy-brown hair that framed her face. Her skin was a nice pinkish color. She wore what he guessed was a hospital gown. Walking beside her, he placed two fingers on her chest, over her heart. The redhead then tilted his head in curiosity. _'A living soul inside of another soul? I thought only zanpakuto could do that. This world just keeps getting more and more interesting.'_

Inspecting more, he hypothesized that the soul of the woman was in some kind of comatic **(Not sure if real word or not, but using it)** stasis as her energy was being used for something. Cupping his chin, he thought on what to do. He could either, eat the soul and see what happens, or he could wake her up. Though he was always hungry for a soul, he decided to use the opinion that would help sate his curiosity.

So placing his hands over her, one above the chest and the other above the face, he sent out his spiritual energy into her in small, fast pulses. This was one of the _very_ few healing techniques he knew. It was useful for waking up people unconscious, in comas, or even those who have been dead for around a few hours to a day, but no more. As long as there was an ounce of life in them, they could be awaken. The pulses will slowly awaken her brain and heart/soul. However, such a procedure can be quite dangerous. Too much energy, or too fast, and the heart and brain could start up too fast and overheat, killing at patient. So while it was slow, it was the safest.

He got it from a female Soul Reaper nurse who was unfortunate enough to cross his path.

Oh well.

And so, after about five minutes, the woman showed signs of waking up. Soon, a pair of indigo-colored eyes slowly opened. Taking his hands away, Naruto watched silently as the woman tried to clear her vision and sat up, looking around in confusion. Finally, she turned to him, and the first thing she looked at was his hair.

"G-Gaara?"

* * *

For just a second, Karura of the Sand didn't know anything. She didn't know her name, where she was, or even _what_ she was. But was at peace. Like a gentle cloud that just moved in its pace through the sky. And for a moment, she didn't want the feeling to end.

But then, the memories came. He remembered her name, _Karura_. She remembered growing up as a strong kunoichi of Sunagakure with her brother Yashamaru, and friend, Rasa. The three soon grew to become great shinobi of Suna, bringing it what little fame it could get, especially with Rasa's **Gold Dust** bloodline. That bloodline was then the thing that got him elected to become the **Yondaime Kazekage**. She was really glad for her friend. However, soon her life changed. While Suna _had_ been getting some reputation, it was still not enough. Rasa, once kind and respectable through the village, soon changed from all the pressure the council and elders gave him. He became stricter and worked almost constantly to bring Suna more fame. Karura built a reputation nearly matching Pakura of the **Scorch Release** , and 'by the order of the _prestigious_ council', ordered her and Rasa to marry.

Admittedly, she and Rasa _used_ to date, before they decided to stay friends. So the marriage felt kind of _tensed_ to them, especially with Rasa's new attitude. But still, it wasn't all bad. She helped calm him down a bit, and gave birth to two beautiful children, Temari and Kankuro. However, their years of happiness soon ended.

The second jinchuuriki of the Ichibi grew insane with the power he gained. The fool tried to overpower the tailed-beast's mind and gain the power for himself. And all the happiness she had, shattered when it was found out she was pregnant with her third child. Against her husband's wishes, the elders declared that her still unborn son, Gaara, shall become the new jinchuuriki of the Ichibi.

Rasa tried to stop it, he really did, along with Yashamaru, but the troublesome elders just wouldn't listen. While Gaara was still premature, the Ichibi was forcibly sealed into him while still inside her; she was then forced to give birth. The pain she felt far surpassed her previous births. But in the end, it was all worth it. The very second she laid her eyes on her tiny and feeble little baby, her heart wash filled with so much love, and pain. The love only a mother could give to her child, and pain because he was forced to become a jinchuuriki and suffer in such a cruel world.

With her fainting breath, she named her son, and declared to the heavens, that she would always love him, and protect him at all cost. She begged Rasa and Yashamaru to protect him as her vision grew dark.

She was greatly surprised when she opened her eyes once more. She knew she was going to die when she gave birth. As her blurry vision slowly cleared, she could make out the color of the Suna walls. She weakly got up from the bed she laid at. Kami, her body hurt! It was like her bones were made out of steel! Finally, her vision cleared, and she looked around. It then that she noticed someone _else_ in the room with her! When she looked at the person, she thought it was Rasa with how old he looked and the spiky hair. Until she looked at the hair more closely. Its shade of color as a deep crimson red that reminded her of someone _else,_ someone **familiar _._**

It reminded her of her **son**! Of…

"G-Gaara?"

* * *

Naruto raised an eyebrow as heard the woman call him someone else. If he remembered correctly, _Gaara_ , was the name of the brat he was in. He took a deep breath, and saw that the woman's scent was nearly identical to the gaki's. So this was his mother…

 ** _Interesting_**

Blinking, he stared at the woman in boredom, not giving any hint to what he was thinking about. He thought on how he could use this strange, but acceptable situation to his entertainment and advantage. From the memories he saw, this woman had been in death for nearly two decades. And through that time, the brat had slowly grown insane from the isolation and neglect, not to mention the unsuccessful assassination by his uncle. He didn't know much about it, but from the hollows he ate, most had been mothers and were **very** protective about their children. So he wondered what this woman would do when she discovered her child was forced through such torture his entire life by his father and uncle.

Her **husband** and **brother**!

He had to keep the smirk from appearing on his face. **So many** interesting things are happening for him in just **one** day! He almost wanted to thank Kami and Shinigami for bringing him to this world! Almost.

"If you're talking about that insane redheaded brat that destroys everything in his path for his enjoyment… Well, you're **nearly** close. My name is Zorro, the person who just brought you back to the land of the living. You're welcome by the way." He told her, making her raise an eyebrow as she looked at him strangely. His true name was his to know and his only! Though, the fact that the idiot and annoying woman knew disgusted him.

He'll have to do something about that.

"'Insane redheaded brat'? What are you talking about?! And where are we?!" She demanded as she tried to get up. Damn it her body hurt!

Naruto only blinked at her again. "If you must know, we are inside the mind of this 'Gaara'. About this tall, has insane bloodshot eyes; has a giant tanuki made of sand inside of him…" He listed of as Karura's eyes widen.

"What?!" She was inside Gaara's mind! How was that possible?! "What are you talking about?! You're not making any sense!" She yelled at him. She was in no mood for games!

Naruto sighed. Just great, _another_ troublesome woman! As if that redhead woman wasn't bad enough. "Look! I don't really have the time _or_ patience to explain everything! So why don't we just go see his memories and you can find out what happened? I don't really care." He offered as he held out a hand. While he didn't want to, he could feel the power inside this woman. While not much, it still peeked his interest. And from what he had seen of the humans of this world, he wanted as many as he could get in his army. So if he wanted her to join him, he needed to appear _nice!_

While Karura was hesitant, she really wanted to see what had become of her precious son while she was gone. So after a few seconds of hesitation, she grabbed his hand. Then in a blink of her eyes, she saw that they were no longer in the hospital room, and instead in some kind of hallway with many doors and rusted chains on them. She turned her confused gaze to Naruto, who was still holding her up by her arm. "Where are we?"

Not changing his expression, the Hollow redhead answered as he pointed toward the doors. "Those doors contain the memories of the brat. From his fist breathe, to current time. If you want your answers, they reside there. I'm going with you because I want to see more of this brat myself. After that, I need to see a few people." He gave her a slight nudge and guided her to the first door on the hall. He reached out and grabbed the chain, and with a slight pull, the chain glowed before bursting and vanished in a flash. He then grabbed the handle and opened the door. Inside, he saw it was the same hospital room he found Karura at, except there were more people inside, and the window showed that it was nighttime.

The two then entered the room, as the door closed behind them. On the door, the date was shown.

 _January 19 - Birth_

* * *

 ** _Stadium (when Naruto left)_**

"Hokage-sama!"

Minato and Kushina turned around and saw the ANBU coming toward them. When they got close, they bowed to the two. "At ease!" Minato told them. Standing up, Inu looked at Minato.

"Hokage-sama! Kushina-sama! Are you two alright?" Minato nodded in reassurance, while Kushina wasn't paying much attention. She merely starred off into the distance, looking at the direction of where Naruto went. She didn't know where he went when he vanished, but something told her that was the direction her newly mysterious son went. "We have captured the shinobi that helped Orochimaru with the barrier, they have been taken to ANBU prison and await your orders on what to do with them."

Minato nodded. "Good work! Until this invasion is taken care of, continue to watch them! Even if their leader is gone, we can't lower our guards."

"Hai!"

"Hokage-sama…" Inu said to the blonde softly, his voice low. "We have seen the battle against Orochimaru, and what he has done. Was…was that _really_ Naruto-sama?"

Minato just sighed. Now that the battle was done with, it had finally caught up to him. His son. After **ten years** since his death, Naruto, his son, was resurrected back to the living! However, he had greatly changed from the little boy he once was, and didn't seem to remember him or Kushina! Not to mention he somehow had a strange power he had never seen before! Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kushina frown when she heard Naruto's name. Out of everyone, she probably had the most mixed up emotions in all of this. To see your son, and feel like you don't even know him just takes against the heart!

Not to mention the whole deal with the **Shinigami** and what he said. Everything was just getting more and more confusing!

He then looked down at the small green hair child Naruto seemed to really care for. Nel, he remembered her name, just sat on the floor, peacefully humming as she waited for Naruto. He had seen and felt the protectiveness Naruto gave for her, and wondered on the history between the two.

 _Nel nodded with a wide smile. "Ah ha! Naruto-nii-tan is the strongest Hollow in Muenco Mundo!"_

 _"What is a Hollow, anyway?"_

 _Pouting her lips in thought, Nel tried to think on how to explain. "I don't really know a lot about it. Nii-chan knows more than Nel. All I know is that a Hollow is a spirit, or something like that."_

A Hollow…

Something about that word made a shiver go through his body. Was that why Naruto gave off a feeling of _emptiness?_ Just what was a _Hollow_ anyway? Nel said it was a spirit of some kind. So Naruto and her were still technically dead? Ugh! His head was starting to hurt from all the confusion! He'll just have to ask Naruto when he got back.

Right now though, he needed to put a stop to this war. With Orochimaru dead – killed by his own son, shocking enough – no doubt the enemy will flee now that their leader was gone. Unfortunately his chakra reserves were nearly empty; at best, only had enough for a summoning and a Rasengan before he is knock out from exhaustion and chakra depletion.

He faced Inu. "Truth be told, I don't even know if he is or not. Things are happening, and questions keep appearing. But we can't dull on that now. We need to end this feud. Get any available ANBU and either drive back or capture enemy forces! I want medic nin to heal the wounded! Have some Jonin and Chunin guard civilians and shelters! Konoha will not fall today!" He ordered.

"Hai!" The ANBU called before they left. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, as well as his upcoming headache, Minato turned serious. It was time to end this. He turned and looked at his wife.

"Kushina."

However, the redhead ignored him as she stared off. Frowning, he knew what was filling her thoughts. She was worried and thinking about Naruto. So was he, but he was Hokage, and he needed to protect his village. "Kushina!" He called out a bit louder to get her attention.

Blinking as she was shook from her thoughts, Kushina turned her head and looked at Minato. He could see the heavy glace in her eyes, letting him know that even though he had her attention, it was only half as she was still in her thoughts. He smiled lightly at her. "Naruto's okay. I promise. But we need to take care of the enemy." He told her.

Kushina frowned. She wanted to stay there and wait for Naruto when he came back – _for Nel, she thought a bit sadly, not her_ – so she could talk to him and hug him as tightly as she could. He may look different, _definitely_ act different, and had acted **_cold_** to her when they first reunited, but he was still **_her son_**! Her **little Tenshi!**

She didn't want to leave and miss her chance at seeing him possibly never seeing him again! _'No!'_ She thought stubbornly, frowning and narrowing her eyes. _'I'm staying right here and waiting for my soichi!'_ Repeating what she thought to Minato, she sat down next to the humming Nel, who was now busing herself by playing with broken twigs and leaves on the ground.

Minato frowned and was about to say something, when he flinched as Kushina glared at him. It was a glare he knew all too well, as it was the one that made her the infamous kunoichi feared both **in** and **out** of konoha.

It was the glare of the **Red Death.**

"Minato…" That sweet smile on her face would have worked a lot better, if she didn't have killer intent coming off her in waves. "I'm going to stay **right here** and wait to see my son, the one who's been dead for **10 years**. You can either leave, or sit on your ass, be **quiet** , and wait with me. Your choice."

Minato gulped in fear, sweat glittering his forehead. He hasn't seen his wife this scary since the time he forgot their anniversary. _'But I think even that pales to this!'_ He thought nervously. And so he did the only smart thing to do in this situation.

He sat down next to his wife, but still a few feet away. He didn't dare look her in the eye, and risk dying.

Kushina just kept her smile.

Nel giggled at the funny people as she continued to play with the sticks. Just then, she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. Turning to the side, she spotted a small puddle of water. She blinked, her expression one of confusion. Standing up, she walked toward it, and standing in front of the puddle, she looked at it in confusion. Kneeling, she cautiously raised her hand and hovered it over the puddle. Her Onii-chan always told her to be careful when she sees something she doesn't know.

Lowering her hand, she slowly pressed a finger into the liquid. She shivered slightly as a cold feeling went up her spine. Turning her head, she called to the long-haired lady. "Hey!" When Kushina looked at her, Nel pointed to the puddle. "What's this?"

Kushina blinked at the question. "That's a puddle, Nel-chan. You know, water."

Nel just blinked. "Wa-ter? What's that?"

Now Kushina was surprised and slightly shock. Nel looked to be around 5 years old – _But didn't she say she spent centuries with Naruto? Then how old is she? How old is **Naruto**?! – _ but to have never seen or even heard of **water** , was shocking. Minato was also surprised as he glanced at the green-haired child. "You never heard of water?" Kushina asked.

Nel shook her head. " **Hueco Mundo** never had water. It was all sand."

 _"Hueco Mundo…"_ Minato muttered, but Nel seemed to have heard him as she spoke.

"That's where Onii-chan and Nel live!" She chirped before she began playing with this 'water'. Giggling with child-like wonder.

The two adults shared a look. Another question added to the list of things they wanted to speak to Naruto about when he returned.

* * *

 ** _Within Gaara's Mindscape_**

As Naruto and Karura watched the horrifying life of Gaara no Sabaku. From his lonely childhood, as he tried to make friends, only to be either feared, or even attacked. Even his own siblings and father held a fear of him, to said father viewing him as a weapon.

 _"Does this mean I'm injured?" Gaara asked. "Just like everyone else?"_

 _"?!" Yashamaru blinked in confusion._

 _"Then I always…feel pain…"_

 _Yashamaru was silent as he looked at the young redhead. Gaara lowered his head as he gripped his hand over his heart, a strained smile on his face._

 _"Although it doesn't bleed, this part hurts so much."_

 _Yashamaru frowned. Taking a moment, he soon knelt down and took the knife out of Gaara's hand. Smiling at him, he cut his finger, much to Gaara's shock. His eyes wide, he looked at the bleeding finger, and yet still, Yashamaru didn't stop smiling._

 _"Bodies bleed upon physical injuries. And they may look quite hurtful, but eventually the pain will wear off as time passes. And they can heal faster with medical aids." Gaara paid rasp attention, still frozen from what he witnessed. "What are more serious are emotional scars. They are the hardest to heal._

 _"Emotional scars?" Gaara asked._

 _Yashamaru nodded. "Physical and emotional scars are a bit different. Unlike physical ones, there's no ointment available for emotional ones, and the pain may never go away." Gaara frowned and looked down. "There is only one thing that can stop such a heartache." Gaara looked up at him at that. He saw Yashamaru's gaze turn to the side. Following it, his eyes widen when he saw the picture of his mother at the shelf._

 _"However, as inconvenient as it may seem, this cure can only be given by people other than yourself."_

 _"Wh-what is it?" the young boy asked. He stared at his mother's smiling face._

 _Yashamaru looked at him and smiled. "It's love!"_

 _Gaara blinked in confusion. "Love?"_

 _The man nodded. "Yes."_

 _"H-How can I receive it?"_

 _Yashamaru chuckled lightly. "Gaara-sama, you are already receiving it."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Love is…care and devotion, you feel for the precious ones around you. Like the feeling nee-san had for you."_

 _"…."_

 _"I believe she loved you so very much. The sand **Shukaku** is primarly a living spirit specialized in attacks. Its automatic perfect defense is a proof of a maternal affection. Your mother's will remained in the sand to protect you."_

 _Gaara was silent as he looked at the picture._ 'Mother.'

 _"Even after death, you wanted to be there for Gaara-sama." Yashamaru muttered, smiling at the picture._

Karura has happy that at least her brother cared for and protected her son. Through it all, Naruto stayed silent behind the woman. Not moving or twitching at the moments she cried, yelled, screamed, or fell to her knees. He just stared blankly at the memories, merely blinking as he watched. After seeing so many human memories from the souls he had ate, such memories as this were far too common to the few and many he witnessed. One child's drama was like seeing a fly to him. Not important, and easily squashed. Besides, he kind of secretly found it amusing. _'Humans. Always seeking war and death, while finding something to take their blame and troubles on.'_ He thought, as the seen soon changed to night as Gaara sat on top of a building.

Karura's happiness, was not quick to last, as to her horror Gaara was targeted. Luckily, his semi-sentient sand was quick to protect him. They watched as Gaara, filled with immense sadness and sorrow, quickly let himself be filled with anger. Glaring at the assassin, he shot his sand out, as fast as a snake, and struck the man. Seeing that the man was injured badly by the strike, and down on the ground, the boy stood up, and cautiously approached him. Shakenly reaching out a hand, he grabbed the veil covering the face, and took it out.

Gaara and Karura's eyes widen when they saw it was Yashamaru!

Karura dropped to her knees as she stared with large, wide, horror eyes at her brother; as Gaara also fell, grabbing his head as tears fell. Naruto glanced at her, before looking back at the scene. His curiosity peeked slightly,

To Karura, the world around her vanished, leaving only her, her mentally damaged son, and her injured brother, who tried to kill her **son**!

Yashamaru…tried to **kill** …her _son_.

Yashamaru…kill…son.

Suddenly, she gasped a sudden pain struck her chest.

 _Gaara breathed rapidly as he grabbed his head, a suddenly pain striking him. He shakily looked up at the blood covered face of his uncle. "Why…why…why?!" Was all he could say._

 _Yashamaru gave a bloodful smile at him. "It was an order…" He gasped out. Gaara – as well as Karura – looked at him. "I was ordered to assassinate you…by your father, Kazekage-sama."_

 _Their eyes widen as they gasped._

'F-Father?!'

'Rasa?!'

 _Gaara was so stricken, he puked. While Karura felt cold, not moving as what she heard echoed in her mind._

 ** _Th-Thump!_**

Yellow eyes moving, Naruto looked at Karura and hummed as he saw a chain appear, connecting to her chest. He saw the first link suddenly have a bite taken out of it. ' _Interesting_.'

 _Yashamaru groaned as he continued speaking. "You were born…to be possessed by the One-tails, Shukaku. Until today, you have been watched over…as an experimental subject. However, you are yet unable to control the powers of the beast. Before long…your very existence will become too dangerous to the village itself. We…simply couldn't let that happen."_

 _Gaara looked up, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Then…then you had no choice. It's because of father…"_

 _Yashamaru chuckled, confusing him. "No…you are mistaken…"_

 ** _"!"_**

 _"Yes, I did receive Kazakage-sama's orders. But…I could've decline if I wanted to…"_

The pain in Karura's chest grew as she listened.

 _"Gaara-sama…deep down inside…I must've always… **resented you** …"_

Gaara's eyes grew in shock, while Karura gasped in horror.

 _"For coming to this world…stealing the life away from my dear sister…I tried my best to love you by thinking of you as her memento…but I couldn't. She never wished to give birth to you…"_

Karura flinched in shock as she heard her brother speak those word. That she never wanted to give **birth** to Gaara?! _'No…that's not true!'_ She thought franticly, as more bites were taken from the chain, shortening it.

 _"She was sacrificed for this village, and therefore, died **cursing** at it.."_

 _"…"_

 _"Perhaps…from that moment on, I've been carrying never-healing emotional scars…Your mother, gave you your name. This child's name is Gaara: **'A demon that loves only himself'**..."_

Karura shook her head franticly, as she covered her ears. Hoping to block out any noise, but it was no use. _'No…that's not true! That's a lie!'_ The chain was now half-way.

 _"Love only yourself and fight only for your sake. She wished and believed that your existence is forever as long as you lived on. But…she didn't give you the name…out of concern or love for you. The name was given to you…in the hope of your eternal existence…to let her grudge be carried down…and be known to the world… **you were never loved**!"_

"STOP IT!" Karura screamed as she shook her head. "STOP LYING! I **DO** LOVE MY SON! I WOULD AND NEVER **WILL** HATE HIM! STOP LYING TO HIM!" She yelled as loud as she could. Naruto was silent as he watched only a few links remain.

 _Smiling, Yashamaru opened his vest, showing the dozens of paper bombs on his chest. "Please die…"_

 ** _BOOM!_**

The bombs detonating, Naruto and the frozen Karura looked at the smoke. It soon cleared, showing Gaara was protected by the sand. Gaara was quiet, his eyes dazed and unfocused. Karura was the same, as she stared at the spot her brother was. Soon, something **_snapped_** , and the two let out large screams.

 _"UAHHHHHHHH!"_

 ** _"UAHHHHHHHH!"_**

Naruto was unfazed, merely racing a brow was Gaara had sand pierce his left temple, where soon, a kanji in blood appeared.

The kanji, for **Love**.

Meanwhile, Karura screamed as loud as she could. A scream of **sorrow** , **sadness** , and **_anger_**. The chain continued to eat itself, until it was completely **gone**. Her mouth wide open, a **white** goop suddenly shot out, before it covered her entire face. Her body seemed to begin to disintegrate as the white, hard liquid covered her entire head.

However, before the body could be completely gone, Naruto moved and placed a hand on the white head. His eyes glowed briefly, before the body stopped vanishing. Just then, the white gel moved, and **spread**. In a matter of seconds, the white gel expanded, and took form. The form of a _body_. Soon, where Karura once stood, white shell took her place at similar size and shape.

Stepping back, he leaned against the mental, hard sand wall, waiting for his new 'friend' to 'awaken'. Waiting in silence for nearly 10 minutes – in which he used the time to figure out his next move, since he may be stuck in _this_ world for a while – he looked up at the fake full moon hovering in the sky.

The moon…

If there were a few things he actually _liked_ about Hueco Mundo, it was the moon. How it was _calming_. How it **sooths** his **_souls_** _!_ Like a primal _animal_ …

His features relaxed as he was bathed in the _'light'_ of the 'moon'. It may not be real, but he takes what he could get.

 ** _CRACK!_**

Blinking, he lowered his gaze and saw the figure shell begin to crack. A small grin appeared as more and bigger cracks appear. From the feet upward, cracks and pieces begin to fall apart, and he saw pale, healthy skin. Pushing off the wall, he approached the awakening woman and moved in front of her. Raising a hand, he held it still as the peeling reached her waist. His glowing eyes tracked the cracking shell as skin was replaced by cloth, as it was shown that her clothes had changed.

His smirk widening, he flicked his finger against the helmet. Like fragile glass, the shell shattered. A strong force, or wind, shot out, ruffling his clothes and hair slightly. But he didn't let that bother him, as his gazed locked on the being in front of him. His smirk one of acceptance and completion.

Kneeling on the ground, was Karura. However, she was different than before. Her clothes – once a simple outfit, with a long, light yellow scarf – was now a white battle kimono with black trims. Her right arm and legs were wrapped in bandages, and had a dark brown, torn cloak wrapped around her waist that flowed down to her knees. Around her upper waist was a leather-like armor. Her fingernails were painted black, and had black choker around her neck. On the left side of her head, was a **white flower**. Perhaps it was her **Hollow Mask fragment**? Strange fragment….He also saw a long, white scarf, and looking at the end, where he saw the end dripping down as sand, he knew it was made of _white sand_. _'Probably the same sand Gaara uses. Makes sense, the 'love of a mother, is powerful enough to protect anything, and anyone.'_ He scoffed. What lies…He'd sooner kill and eat his _'mother'_ – though, reluctantly, for a damn reason he hated – than accept her 'love'. Mother's love can't protect _everything_. Anyway, looking down, he saw a **tanto** laying down on the ground next to her. Raising his gaze, his lips twitched when he sensed more than saw, where her Hollow hole was under her clothes. Where her **heart** once was. He looked at the newly formed **Arrancar**. His thoughts left as he heard her groan.

Karura groan as her senses began to wake up. What happened? Last thing she remembered was a terrible pain in her chest, which grew and seemed to move **up**. She felt like throwing up, as **something** crawled up her throat, and shot out. Last thing she saw was **something** jumping at her face, and covering it.

She didn't know what happened next. All she knew, was that found herself in darkness. She was alone, frozen, and cold. She didn't think. How could she? All she could see, was her _brother_ try to kill her **son**! Yashamaru…how…WHY?! And Rasa...she knew they didn't love each other entirely as a married couple, but to do this to their **son**?! HOW COULD HE?! And Temari and Kankuro…she saw the fear in their eyes when they looked at Gaara…

 _No…_

It wasn't their fault…

She saw the times Temari tried to talk to and play with Gaara…

Kankuro used to worry for Gaara. Not fear him, but worry for his brother! The fear that once laid in his eyes, were not at Gaara, but at the chances of his brother being controlled by the Ichibi. They ever tried to comfort him when he used to be said…

Only to be nearly attacked by the sand! It was because of the fear and isolation in his heart, that the siblings distanced themselves from each other. The fear and isolation **_implanted_** in his heart by that…that… **damn village**.

 ** _Rasa_**

 ** _Yashamaru_**

 ** _Suna_**

An angry **_growl_** erupted from her throat.

It was **their** fault! They are the ones who ruined her family! Her children!

They will pay…for the pain they caused her children…She. Will. Make. Them. **PAY**!

Unknown to her, her eyes flash yellow for a second, before going back to normal. Around her, the shadows moved as a strange pulse of energy came off her. She placed her hand over her chest, and could feel her heart beat faster.

Her glowing eyes narrowed. Pay. They…will pay. They…will **all** pay!

She could've sworn, she head a small laugh. Somewhere in the darkness, yet right next to her…

Opening her eyes, she blinked as her mind felt hazy. Slowly, her mind cleared and soon, she recalled the things she _saw_ , the pain, the horror, the **betrayal** …"What happened?" She muttured.

"You have been reborn."

Eyes widening at the voice, she snapped her head up, and saw the familiar man who had shown her the memories. What was his name again? That's right…

"Zorro..."

He merely blinked.

Finally standing up, Karura finally realized what she was wearing. "What the…?! What am I wearing?!"

"Clothes." Naruto deadpanned, making her shot him a glare.

"I know they are clothes! But **why** am I wearing them?!"

Naruto sighed. He had a feeling he might get a headache soon from this. "To explain it simply, you are now a **Hollow**. A being of **emptiness** and **pain**. When you have seen the terrible life your son has lived, a hole grew in your heart. As memories passed, that hole grew bigger. That… **pain** grew. And when **that** …" He pointed over his shoulder at the frozen form of the angry Gaara. "Happened, your hole got so _big_ , it could not be contained, and **_swallowed_** you up. You lost yourself to the emptiness, and it turned you into a **empty beast**. You are lucky I _sped_ up the transformation and skipped a few forms. You are now a Hollow, an **Arrancar** to be specific. That is why, you have **this**." He hooked his finger on the top of her kimono and pulled it down, making her face turn completely red and give a shout.

"KYA!"

Naruto ignored her _light pink_ nipple, and looked at the fist-size hollow next to it. "That…is the eternal emptiness we Hollows are forced to suffer." Karura struggled to push away the embarrassment, and looked down at the hole in her chest. Her eyes widen at the sight of it. Strangely, she didn't feel fear about it. No…instead, she felt…

Empty…

As well as **Hunger**.

Naruto could sense it, and explained. "Hollows, are cursed with a never-ending **hunger**. But not for _food_. No, instead, they hunger for something to fill the **hole**. But thing is, that hunger, is **never** sated. And yes, my dear." He lowered his hand down to the hole in his stomach. "I too am a Hollow. There are many of us, all cursed by the **'Gods'** , to suffer. **That** …I do not **like**. So, I fight. To make them pay, for their arrogance, for their gloat, and for them seeing and treating us as _animals_." He growled. However, he calmed himself. He looked at the woman, as she fixed her kimono. She looked up at him in suspicion.

"Why did you save me? I know I died when I gave birth to Gaara-chan. So why?"

Naruto merely blinked at her. "Do you not want a second chance? A chance to seek vengeance against the Fates who rung you wrong? Against the forces who made your child into the monster he is today? Who made the people close to your heart, betray your trust?"

Karura narrowed her eyes and looked down. After a few minutes of silence, she looked at him, and nodded. "What shall we do… Zorro-sama?" She then blinked as she realized something. "Forgive me, I don't think I have ever introduced myself." She bowed to him. "I am Karura no Sabaku."

The redhead just blinked and nodded. He then led her out of the room and into the mindscape hall. "To make a long story short, I had spent centuries in **Hueco Mundo** , the world of Hollows. However, recently I have been returned to this realm, the one I, apparently, was born and _died_ in. That bitch _Kami_ and the bastard _Shinigami_ are up to something." He narrowed his eyes in anger, their glow increasing. "And I **will** find out what it is."

"But what do you want with me?" The sand-blonde haired woman asked. He glanced at her.

"In my life time, I have made **many** enemies. Many who wish for my eternal death." He know what she was about to ask and interrupted her. "Yes, I know that I'm already _dead_. Hollows have **two** lives. The one they lived when they were alive, and their **after-life.** If we are killed once more, we have **no** heavenly rest. No **Happily Ever After**. No happy reunions with departed loved ones…We merely just **_cease to exist_**. There is no **third time**. So be. Careful." He stressed.

Karura gulped nervously, and nodded.

"Where are we, anyway?" She asked as she looked around.

"Isn't it obvious? We are within Gaara's mindscape. I can here to take the Ichibi no Shukaku." He said. Karua looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean, 'take the Shukaku'?!" She yelled at him. "If you do that, then Gaara might **die**!"

Naruto rolled his eyes in impatience. "Calm down, impatient woman." He named. What? So he had a small like of naming people. It was better than remembering names when he didn't want to. Especially for people he didn't care a fuck about, or were about to die anyway. "I merely need the soul. The brat can have the power, and still live."

That calmed Karura down somewhat. "Okay, but why do you need Shukaku's soul?"

He shot her a glare, making her flinch. "That is none of your concern. I brought you back. You now serve **me** , and are to follow my commands without **question**."

Karura quickly nodded and bowed. "Yes, of course. Forgive me Zorro-sama." It would not be wise to upset someone with incredible power. At her time as a kunoichi, she was a sensor. Right now, the power she senses coming off this man, made her almost fall to her knees! It might even be as strong or even surpassing those of the **biju**! It would do well to not anger him. _'After all.'_ She thought as she looked down at her hands. _'This…power. It feels similar to his, but **nowhere** near as powerful as his! He called us **'Hollows'** , and **'Arrancar'**. Just, what is that? And what is this energy I feel in me? It's different from chakra…"_

"We're here."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Karura looked up, and saw that the two stood in front of a large gate. Blinking in confusion, she was about to ask what they were doing, when Naruto placed his hand on the gate, and without any effort, pushed it open like it was weightless. Without a world, he walked in, Karura quickly following him.

Inside, it was a massive room. It looked more like a prison as she could see bar cages on the sides, a broken stairway, and barred windows. It was dark, she could barely see anything, with one a few flickering candles proving limited light. There were many cracks on the walls, making her think that the slightest gust could make the whole place crumble down.

She bumped against Naruto's back when he suddenly stopped. _'Oh kami! He feels like an iron wall!'_ She thought in surprise as she staggered back. However he was unaffected, as he kept his eyes ahead. Tilting her head, she followed his gaze. Her eyes widen at what she saw.

In front of them, chained to the wall by giant chains, was the **Ichibi no** **Shukaku!** A large spotlight shined down on it from above, letting her see that some of the chains **pierced** through it, making her flinch. It looked to be asleep as it didn't react to their presence.

Naruto hummed in thought as he looked at the Ichibi. "So, this is the One-tails. Impressive. I can sense the strong hold the spirit has over the sand body. I believe the soul is made entirely of this _chakra_ I heard about. Interesting. While it may be the 'weakest' of the nine pieces, its power is not to be underestimated, as it could prove to be a worthy opponent." He muttered to himself, but Karura could hear him perfectly. He nodded. "Yes, you could prove a worthy addition to my army. But first," He roamed his eyes around the room. "Let us take care of that ghastly dark soul I sense."

A blink of an eye. That was all it took for Naruto to raise his right hand and point his index finger out to a small corner of the room. A crimson sphere, the size of a baseball appearing in front of the finger.

 **"Bala."**

The crimson energy sphere shot off at unseeing speed, and before Karura knew it, a large explosion erupted from the corner. For a second, she grew worried that the impact would damage her son's brain as the entire room shook. She held on to Naruto's jacket to keep herself from falling to her behind. The chains on the Ichibi rattled, yet it remained undisturbed.

Peebles fell from the ceiling before the shacking began to lessen. It soon stopped, and the room was silent, Naruto keeping his gaze at the smoke.

Karura opened her eyes, which she closed when the shacking began. She then realized she was practically pressing her entire body against her new master, and quickly jumped away, her face entirely red from embarrassment.

Naruto ignored her as he kept his eyes locked on the smoke. Suddenly, a figure shot out of the smoke, and landed between them and Ichibi. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the figure. It was a male, wearing a black priest outfit. He wore a veil covering the top of his head, casting a shadow over his eyes. What was unsetting, was the wide, crazy-made grin on his face, and the wicked, corrupted energy surrounding him. He then heard Karura let out a gasp, and glanced at her over his shoulder, but kept his guard up just in case.

Karura was surprised when she saw the priest. Was this…? "Zorro-sama, please be careful. That is the second **jinchuuriki** of the Ichibi. He's a mad priest from **Kaze no Kuni** _(Land of Wind)_ , who became mad with the power the One-tails gave him. So mad, he tried to become the **new** Ichibi and control all of its power! He had to be killed when it was discovered he was researching forbidden **fuinjutsu** _(sealing arts)_." She explained.

Naruto stored the new information for later use, and turned back to the priest, who began to chuckle. The chuckling soon rose into a deranged laughter.

 ** _"Well look at what we have here! I didn't expect guests. I would have cleared the place_ up _, it's such a_ mess _. HAHAHA!"_** The priest said, making Naruto scoff at the madness in his voice. It reminded him of that stupid demon clown he had the unfortunate fate of meeting on his time in Hell. **_"Is there something I could help you with?"_** The priest asked with a fake tone of welcoming and assisting.

Blinking once, the Hollow King scoffed at him. "Stand aside, parasite. I'm here for the Ichibi."

His mask of happiness shattered, and being replaced by one of insane and anger, the man glared at him. **_"So, YOU want to take away my power! Just like the rest of THEM! I won't let you! THIS POWER IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!"_** He gave a roar, and charged at him, his right arm glowing in a dim light.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the glow. _'Holy magic.'_ He discovered by the signature. Tsking, he vanished. The priest gasped as he halted in his steps. Naruto stood behind him, his left arm in the air, and gripping a long black ribbon thread, and a rusted chain.

"Pathetic."

Jerking his arm, he ripped the thread and chain, ripping them out of priest. The man gave a scream of pain, and before Karura's eyes, she saw his body begin to disintegrate into blue particles. Said particles were absorbed into Naruto, who in the meantime, began to eat the chain and thread like noodles. Gulping the last piece, he let out a sigh as another soul and energy was added to his bottomless power pit.

Turning around, he looked at the gapping Karura. "Wh-What did you just do?" She asked.

"I merely consumed his soul and spiritual energy. He was getting annoying. Probably should have given him to you, to begin increasing your nearly empty energy storage output, but it was an instinct move. We'll begin with you after we leave." He told her, at which she could only nod, still confused on this whole 'being a Hollow' thing. He then looked up at the silent body of the Shukaku. "Now then, time to do what I came here to do in the first place. Do not disturb me." He commanded, before he began walking and levitating upward to it, ignoring Karura's statement of 'Be careful, Zorro-sama.'

Flying up to the middle of Ichibi to its chest, he placed a hand on it. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and commanded his energy. His arm suddenly became encased in black, nearly sucking in any near limited light, flame-like energy with a red tint. Black lines, looking like cracks, began to swarm from the place his hand laid, and began to slither like snakes and spread all through the body. As that happened, Naruto focused his senses, looking for what he wanted. Looking around, he soon found it. Locking on it, he held up his other, left hand. Opening his eyes, his irises were gone, making his eyes completely black.

The hand placed on the body was sunk in with a push, as the 'cracks' began to glow red. Karura jumped slightly, getting her out of the dazed state she was in as she observed what the male Hollow was doing, as the room once again began to shake. Turning her head left and right, she saw the empty cages begin to fall apart. The cracks on the wall grew bigger and spread. She was about to warn her master, when she remembered his command to not disturb him. Biting her lip, she hoped he was prepared for this.

Shukaku's body shook, before the sand began to break apart, starting from the top of the head. The sand slithered through the air like serpents, and moved toward Naruto. It soon moved to the airborne hand, and slowly began to gather over the palm. Continuing his concentration, the redhead moved the hand in the sand around, and soon felt something in his grasp. Nodding slightly, he grabbed it, as he began to slowly send some of his energy into it.

Slow minutes passed as besides the rumbling, all was still and quiet. Naruto focused on his concentration while Karura watched in awe at what he was doing. After a minute, the vanishing sand passed the shoulders, and one of the arms was gone. After two, the process changed and began from the feet up as well. After 5 minutes, all that remained was a large – but shrinking – ball of sand, while the gathering sand hovering over his palm was the size of a bike.

As more and more sand was vanishing, Karura could faintly see that her master was holding something in his right hand. Narrowing her eyes, she could see it was some kind of cloth as the sand moved out of the way. Finally, after nearly a half hour of waiting, she discovered that the _something_ was actually a body, as it fell, only Naruto's grip keeping them from falling to the ground. It was a woman, in about her mid 20s. She had long, sand-brown hair – a darker tone than hers, nearly light brown – with blue tips, reaching down to her hip. Her skin was a bit darker, a light chocolate brown, and no blemishes or anything, only perfect, healthy, smooth skin. She wore a cream colored kimono, with a black sash, and dark blue flower designs. She appeared to be unconscious, but ready to wake up as she groaned.

Naruto looked down at her, his facial expression as emotionless and stony as always, before he lifted his gaze up to the large sand sphere over his hand. Pulsing his power, the sphere began to shrink, in a more rapid pace than in the process. Soon, the sphere was the size of a marble. Putting it in the pockets on his jacket, he floated downward to the ground.

Planting his feet on the ground, he sat the woman down as Karura quickly ran to his side. "Zorro-sama! Are you okay? What just happened? Who is this woman?" She quickly asked.

Sparing her a glance, he looked back down at the groaning woman. "Of course I'm alright. Do not underestimate me. What you just witnessed, was a special ritual I created for these types of situation. As for the woman, _this_ is the **Ichibi no Shukaku**."

Her eyes widen to their limit as she gasped. "What?!" _That_ was the Ichibi?! How?!

"Not everything is as it seems, woman. Remember that, and you **just may** survive your first decade." He told her. Just then, the still shacking room shook even **more**. Seeing that it was time to go, he picked up the Biju woman and placed her over his shoulder. Putting a hand on Karura's shoulder, they vanished in a fast **Sonido**.

They appeared out at the hall, in front of the large gates. Putting the woman down, Naruto stepped forward and closed the gates. Placing his hand in the middle, the hand glowed a dark purple, before stopping.

"What did you do? And what was happening?" The ex-Suna kunoichi asked. Turning his head, he looked at her.

"Without the Ichibi, the seal on the kid had nothing to hold and got confused. So it had a malfunction, and everything in it was being erased mostly." He answer in his monotone.

Karua blinked at him in increasing awe. "Wow, Zorro-sama. I didn't know you were knowledgeable on seal." She said, before flinching when he glared at her.

"There many thing you don't know about me. And don't begin to think you'll **ever** know of my secrets. Besides, I don't know much of seals, but I have seen and experienced similar rituals of this type." He said before he moved and grabbed the Ichibi.

Karura nodded, lowering her head to not further anger the being. She then blinked as she realized something. "Wait! If the Ichibi is no longer in the seal, won't Gaara-chan die?!" She asked, fearing for her son.

Naruto scoffed. "Calm yourself, woman. I inserted some of my energy into the seal to withhold the process for a while. It won't be permanently, but enough time for me to fix it." While he wouldn't care if the human boy died, he needed Karura to stay loyal to him. And being the cause of her son's death is not the thing he wanted right now. Right now, she _trusted_ him. But he needed to nurture her trust until he had her unbreakable loyalty.

Karura sighed relief, grateful that her son will be okay. She also greatly appreciated her new master helping her son, even though he didn't have to. Maybe…just maybe, her master was kind underneath that tough exterior…maybe.

Just then, the Ichibi let out a groan as she began to resurrect back to the land of consciousness. Without a care, Naruto dropped her, making her groaning louder. The two Hollows watched silently as the light-brunette shook her head, trying to dispel the dizziness she was feeling. Soon, her eyelids opened upward, showing two glowing, golden, star-pupil eyes.

 _'Where…where am I?"_ Asami Shukaku thought as she regained consciousness. Last thing she remembered, was the _incredibly painful_ process of being sealed into her **third** container. Though she was stubborn, and was ready to put up a fight!

However, she was shocked when somehow, the _soul_ of the crazy priest tagged along with her! She was unprepared for when the bastard used seals to trap her mind. Asami was only able to curse the man out, before she lost consciousness.

 _'What happened?'_ She mentally asked as she slowly began to open her eyes. Her vision hazy, she shook her head to clear her mind, though groaned as her head hurt. _'Bad idea.'_ Giving it a few seconds, the One Tailed beast soon began to see clearly. And the first thing she saw, were the yellow-over-black eyes staring down at her.

...

...

...

...

"...Well?" Naruto asked, growing impatient at the silence. Instantly, Asami shut upward and leaped backward, putting distance from the sudden man, and woman as she took notice of Karura.

"Who are you?!" Asami demanded, growing at the two. She may be weakened, but she wasn't a Tailed Beast for nothing! She cursed her stated as she put more weight on her right leg, feeling very weak. Damn priest! When she found him she'll rip him to shred!

Wait a minute...where **was** that crazy bastard? He had tried to take her power for his own, but if she was awake, where was he?

Naruto scoffed at the woman's pathetic attempt to appear threatening. It would have succeeded – on a lesser being – if she wasn't currently so weak. It beast, her power would pass that of a Vasto Lorde but against an Arrancar, even more the **Hollow King** , it was just sad.

Karura was silent, looking between her new master, and the female Ichibi. She wanted to say something, but a glance from Naruto silenced her.

Looking back at the Ichibi, Naruto calmly states, "Who we are is of no importance, Ichibi no Shukaku. Just know, I've come to this boy's mind for one thing only: you."

That made her act, as showing a shocking show of will and power, Asami took _control_ of Gaara's mindscape, and summoned a **wave** of sand. She launched it at the two Hollows, making Karura gasp. Meanwhile, Naruto just blinked.

When the sand presumably struck them, Asami let out a sigh, panting a bit from exhaustion from having to force all her will to summon such a strong wave in her weakened state. Satisfied at haven dealt with the two enemies, she moved to find a way out of the boy.

"Impressive."

Gold eyes widening, Asami snapped her head behind her, nearly breaking her neck, and gasped when she saw a completely fine Naruto behind him. His facial expression still held one of boredom, but now had an eyebrow slightly raised, showing he now was _slightly_ interested.

A blinking Karura was held in his grip by the sash, suspended over the ground like a suitcase. Being dead for nearly a decade had immensely rusted her former kunoichi skills, barely being able to react in time and Naruto had to save her.

Taking a step back, Asami tried to think of a way out of this. However, before she could do anything, Naruto appeared an inch from her, making her eyes widen. Gold eyes staring into the other silently. A lone finger placed itself on the middle of her chest.

 **"Bala."**

In a large force, Asami let out a cry of pain as the spiritual energy blast stuck her, sending her flying a blinking speed backwards. Looking after the flying Biju, Naruto didn't turn to look at the standing Karura. "Woman, do something useful and go find you son." He didn't give her time to respond as he vanished in a blur of **_Sonido_**.

Karura blinked dazedly. "Gaara?"

* * *

Asami shouted as she crashed right through the mental structure of the wall of Gaara's in-the-sand temple mind, crashing and skidding across the sand of the endless desert. Sliding across the sand, she groaned as she came to a stop. She gritted her teeth in pain, her eyes barely opening as she looked down at the large _burn_ mark in the middle of her chest, blood dripping from the small cuts.

Hissing in pain, she tried to seat up. Whatever that strange man did, it hurt like _hell!_ Suddenly, she heard a sound, like a loud blast of air. Looking up, she tensed when she saw the man standing in front of her. His own gold eyes looking at her in a blank dull, making her growl.

 **"Damn human! How dare you harm me?! You have any idea who I am?!"** She roared at him, her power, while weakened, was still large enough by human standards as the whole mindscape shook.

However, the display held no effect on Naruto, as he barely even blinked. "I know exactly who you are, Ichibi no Shukaku. Child of the **God Tree** , Shinju. I would not waste my time coming here if I did not." He stated. Eyes glowing in power, Asami glared heavily at the Hollow. "I did my research on you. For 10 centuries, I've prepared for you and your siblings. Training, growing stronger, for one purpose. You have something I _want_."

 **"So, another pathetic human who seeks to gain my power!"** The shaking increased, sink holes forming around. This man may have somehow gained a large percentage of her charka, but she still possessed enough to summon a wave a sand to drown an entire village in her anger.

Naruto, however, just rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Please, your 'power' means nothing to me. No, I seek something _else_." He finished, the tone in his voice making her unconsciously tense.

 _Hunger_

The feeling practically rolled off him like a skunk. His glowing eyes pierced her like arrows through the soul. Why was she feeling like she was standing in front a predator? She was the **_fucking_** Ichibi! A Biju! In what plain of _Limbo_ would cause **her** to feel even a spark of _fear_?! Especially from a stinking _human!_

 **"And what is it that you want?"** She asked, gritting through her teeth.

Naruto's blank mask broke, as a wide _savage_ grin spread through his face. The glow in his eyes growing brighter. A dark, _devilish_ chuckle sounded out, somehow echoing through the wide open space. "It's quite easy to figure out, my dear _raccoon_. Sure, your power is quite impressive...for a false demon. But power is merely a dagger compared to the **real** price. Anyone could be able of gaining power, but it's merely common to those who do not know where _true_ strength lies. No...What I seek is **much** more valuable to me than any of your 'Biju Charka' could offer."

Against herself, Asami raised a brow in curiosity. If this human didn't want her chakra...then what **did** he want. **"Oh? And what's that?"**

Licking his lips savagely, the _hunger_ in his eyes glowing brighter, Naruto spoke. **_"Your soul."_** In a heavy burst, he vanished, sand blasting into the air as a wide sand crater exploded in his spot.

Eyes widening, it was only through centuries of experience, and instinct, that moved Asami to jump back, just in time as a large eruption of sand bursted from her spot.

Narrowing her eyes, she gazed at the sand cloud, her muscles tensed. From the brown cloud, glowing yellow eyes pierced through, staring at her lick a hidden wolf in the darkness. When the cloud vanished, Naruto was seen kneeled in a wide crater. His grin wide and toothy. Mimicking the sharp look on his mask's own teeth.

Glaring at him, Asami summoned a gush of sand, sending it at Naruto in blinking speed. However, Naruto used **_Sonido_** once more to dodge it and appear behind Asami. Leg shooting up, he kicked her hard, sending her flying, cutting a thick line through the soft ground. As she sat up with a growl, Naruto shot up into the air, dodging tendrils of thick sand before they could grab him.

Floating in the air, he held his hand down at her. Around him, spheres of light appeared, the size of baseballs, giving off a dark blue light. The spheres each gave off an ominous hum, pulsing like heartbeats.

 **"Infierno Lluvia."** _(Hell Rain)_

The Shukaku's eyes widened to the limit, as with the soft command, the ground around Asami darkened in shadow as _thousands_ of energy bullets shot out from the spheres, shooting down at her in blazing speed. Thinking quickly, Asami summoned up a sphere of sand around her, hardening the sand to be as hard as concrete. She took it a step further and sunk the sphere and herself into the ground, hardening the sand as well for more protecting.

The desert mindscape shook and quaked as the rain struck down like a sphere from Heaven. Blasts and explosions echoed all around. The sky seemed to darken, as the light from the blasts overtook the fake sun.

Naruto waited patiently in the air, waiting for the blasts to calm. He was not a fool. It would be too easy if he just beat the Ichibi. While the Biju were not as powerful as Demon Lords, or even Major Demons, from Hell, they were not to be underestimated. Even if the raccoon was weakened, as he did take her energy, she was anything but a weakling.

However, he had already spent too much time here already. He needed to cut this short. Sure he would like to test his power against a Biju, given the tales _she_ told him about the beasts. However, time was precious, even for a being as old as him. He had plans to make, people to kill, souls to eat, all that jazz.

 ** _"Already I grow bored of this waltz."_ **

Naruto chuckled quietly as he kept his gaze down on the sand bellow awaiting for the Shukaku's move. _'Calm yourself, my dear. The fun is just getting started.'_

 ** _"Hmmm."_**

Feeling a change in the wind, Naruto narrowed his eyes. He watched as the ground shook, the sand shifting and rippling. Soon, the spot in which Asami was hiding in began to rise. The rising pillar rose high and wide, sand flowing over and off, revealing something that made the redheaded Hollow smirk.

Standing at a full high of over 20 stories, body made completely of brown, hard sand with black markings, stood Asami the **Ichibi Shukaku** in her full Biju Form.

Naruto licked his lips in excitement, clenching his hand, bones popping. "Finally, a real challenge."

With a roar, Asami shook the landscape. This man wanted to see her power? So bit it!

The battle between **Hollow and Biju** was about to begin!

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Yes, I know that the Invasion Arc is being dragged on, but its building up the plot. Trust me, things will get interesting.**

 **I've got to say, it's good to be back to writing stories again. Though given how busy I am, with school and everything, it's quite taxing.**

 **BUT WHAT EVER!**

 **Also, an Author Announcement. Over the time I've been gone, I've been making a list of stories ideas I might want to do. So I've decide to make a "Story story", in which each chapter will have the first part of the stories in my list.**

 **You guys read them, and then vote on which ones you want to see uploaded in 2016, along with the current ones.**

 **I know that I'm giving myself too much work, but I want to make up for being away for so long. THAT, and I need something to do. AND it'll clear my head.**

 **Hopefully, I'll have it up by sometime next month.**

 **2016 baby! The fun's just getting started!**

 **Ja ne!**

* * *

 **Next Story to be uploaded:** A pirate's life for me! _( **I know I said it was going to be "Rise of the Digimon King", but I already have 15% done.** )_

 **Followed by:** Rise of the Digimon King _( **I promise** )_

 **WARNING: My stories have no specific theme, meaning that I might bash someone in one story, yet make them a cool character in other. I write whatever comes to my mind.**

 **THAT'S HOW I ROLL!**


	4. Chapter 4 Preview

**Unfortunately, I had to work on a school project, and didn't have time to finish the next chapter. (Not a week into my schedule, and already there's problems...) I apologize for that. I estimate that I will be able to post the chapter some time either over the weekend, or the start next week (which is my Relaxation Week). Once again I apologize, and to make it up, I will leave you with a preview of what is to come.**

 **Again, sorry for getting your hopes up.**

* * *

"Nami...this is Naruto." Kushina began, a nervous look on her face. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "He's...your brother."

"My...brother?" Nami asked in shock, her body stiff and paralyzed as she locked her dark blue eyes into the emotionless, uncaring, and bored eyes of the man who had interrupter her fight with Gaara, did some crazy thing, and vanished with her fellow jinchuuriki, along with that woman – who had appeared out of thin air! The man, who had been plaguing her thoughts since then.

The man, with strange eyes – one an icy, cold, dark blue, the other a piercing golden eye with a black background – who she now found out, to be her own _brother_! She had a brother! How could this be?! Where has he been all this time?! So many thoughts! So many question! But none of that mattered to her!

She had a brother!

Naruto stared disinterested at this little _mortal_. He watched, as a large smile began to appear on her lips. He mentally scoffed. Her wide eyed image reminded him of a puppy. Pathetic. Hmm...he wondered if she _tasted_ like a puppy.

He was hungry. Then again, he was _always_ hungry.

His eyes rolled up to the other people in the room. Idiot and Annoying Woman watched with smiles on their faces, making him snort. He then looked at the white haired man. Who was he again? He said his name, but to Naruto, all he heard was _"95% fat, 5% bone."_

He was _really_ hungry. That last _meal_ barely did anything to satisfy him, though the reactions he got when he ate that annoying man alive was very amusing.

Why was he here again?

"Onii-san!" Nami shouted happily as she ran toward him, her arms spread wide to hug him, making Minato, Kushina, along with Kakashi and Jiraiya smile.

 ** _SLAM!_**

Immediately, everyone's eyes widen in shock. When Nami got within 5 feet from Naruto, he acted. His hand wrapping around her neck in a vice grip, he turned and slammed her hard against the wall, enough to make cracks.

Nami gasped in pain from the impact, feeling her spine nearly snap. She gasped again, when the grip around her neck tightened, nearly crushing it.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Minato shouted, shocked at what he was seeing, along with Kushina.

Karura frowned, not sure what to do, but decided it would be best not to engage her master, in fear of angering him. And so, she stayed back, Nel in her arms with her children beside her.

"O-Oni...san?" Nami gasped out. Glowing eyes looked up her in disinterest.

A bug, that was all she and the other humans were. So fragile, so small, and so easy to squash. But where would be the fun in that?

"I don't like to be touched." He said. He then brought her closer, leaning his head until it was beside hers. Inhaling deeply, he took in her scent. The smell of her flesh. Of her blood. Of her very bones and biomass.

Of her very **soul**.

Incredible. Mouthwatering. As her mother, the energy with her body was very unique and different from the energies of these other mortals. He opened his mouth.

Nami's eyes widened to their limit, a great blush over taking her face and neck, as she felt something _warm_ and _wet_ pressing itself and run over her skin.

Her brother... was _licking_ her neck!

Pulling back, Naruto smacked his lips. A little prime, but it'll get better as she ages.

"What the hell, dattebane?!" Kushina shouted, not knowing what the hell to say about what she had just witness.

Rolling his eyes at the older people, Naruto before scoffed with a twitch of his wrist, Nami flew over the room, crashing into Jiraiya, sending the two into the ground. "Pathetic." Was all he said, before turning on his heel, and began to leave the room. Minato called out to him, trying to get him to stop, but Naruto was not in the mood to listen to such weak words. Grabbing Nel from Karura, he left with the green haired mini-Hollow on his shoulder. Karura followed after him and behind her, her three children followed.

* * *

Kushina's heart stopped, her blood freezing, and stomach twisting, vile ready to crawl up her through. Behind her, she could her several jonin, and even a few ANBU, throwing up. Not that she could blame them.

She had seen many horrors throughout her shinobi life, but **nothing** compared to the scene in front of her. Right in the middle of day time, just a bit after noon, the street was a scene of a horror show! The ground and walls painted crimson red. Still wet, as drops of blood dripped down the walls and shop signs. Dozens of bodies littered around, many dismembered, missing arms, or legs, or head. Hell – much to her horror – most of them were only **half** of a person! And not by being cut sword, but by as if they were either thorn if half, or – and she desperately hoped it wouldn't be the case – were _eaten_ to the waist!

Her throat became dry, when she saw a few organs scattered here and there. Man and woman, shinobi and civilian alike, some of the bodies being unable to be identified. Her hand shot up and clapped over her mouth, ready to through vomit.

She spotted the reported first victim. An ice cream salesman, his body was hung up a tree by his foot, his scooper stabbed right through his foot like a nail. His head was gun, letting blood gush out to the floor.

"This...this is a massacre!" A jonin shouted in horror.

Kushina shook her head. No... this wasn't a massacre. It was _worse_. This was a deed done by someone who did it just because he felt like it.

The group moved on, trying to hold in their stomachs as they stepped over the puddles of blood and corpses, which began to attract flies.

Soon, they made it to the park, where they located the culprits of the massacre. Or, should she say with a heavy heart, _culprit_.

Sitting on a beach in the middle of the park, Nel happily licked the strange but wonderful thing called "ice cream". It was so cold, but sweet! It was great! She licked the frozen dairy, her face getting a bit messy as ice cream covered her cheeks and nose.

Beside her, Naruto was enjoying his own snack. He chewed calmly, uncaring of the approaching group, as he focused on his snack.

The severed arm in his grasp, let Kushina know just _what_ he was eating. Her eyes began to sting as tears gather.

Just what has become of her baby?!

An ANBU stepped up, followed by others as they posed their weapons at the Hollow.

"Naruto Namikaze! You are under arrest for genocide with the deaths of 25 civilians and 10 shinobi and counting!"

* * *

Naruto scoffed. Ant. Nothing more than that, he thought as he looked down at the pathetic state of the human.

Sasuke growled as he tried to push himself up, but Naruto's foot merely pushed him back down.

"And you call yourself an 'elite'? Newborn Hollows hold more power than you, _boy_." Naruto said, before with a kick, he sent the Uchiha flying through the air, before crashing into a tree. Scoffing, Naruto turned to leave, his time wasted.

However, he then sensed a pulse of energy behind him. Turning his head, he saw a large ball of fire flying towards him. The viewing audience gasped when the fireball overcame him.

"Onii-san!" Nami shouted, scared and angry Sasuke might have killed her brother.

Said Uchiha smirked. That'll show the weak man for underestimating and mocking him! He watched the blazing fire roar. _'So much for the_ great _son of the Hokage.'_ He turned to claim his prizes – the weak man's weapons – then suddenly, he felt a heavy pressure come down on him. Gasping, as his breath left him, he turned his head. Eyes widening, he watched, as from the fire, the presumably 'dead' Naruto, calmly walk out, not a scratch on him. Not even his clothes were burned!

Before Sasuke knew it, Naruto appeared in front of him. Dead and glowing eyes started down at him, before he was launched into the air by an uppercut. He soared up through the air – his jaw broken from the great strength behind the strike – his mind numb, before Naruto appeared under him with a **_Sonido_**. Grabbing the Uchiha's leg, the Hollow pulled and threw the boy back down to Earth.

Like a comet from space, Sasuke fell fast and crashed with a great force. Once the dust from the impact vanished, Sasuke laid in a crater. Up above, standing in the air, Naruto looked down at the human like a god. His expression one of boredom, he raised a hand, pointing a finger down at Sasuke.

"Die, like the worm you are." He said, as a **_Cero_** appeared at tip of his finger. Not caring whether or not he accidently killed the audience of genin and jonin senseis, Naruto fired. The crimson blast came down like a hammer of the thunder gods.

However, before the deadly beam could hit the ground, a large circle of glowing chains sprouted out of the ground around the group, before a large barrier appeared. The beam hit the barrier, causing a large explosion that shook the ground like an earthquake. The barrier held strong, but considering the Cero was merely at 10%, it was nothing special.

When the explosion and shacking stopped, Naruto raised a brow. Looking down below, he saw an angry Minato with Kushina and Jiraiya. An injured Sasuke in the arms of that scarecrow man. Blinking once, Naruto appeared down at the ground, his arms crossed as he leveled Minato with a glare, matching the man's own.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves, Idiot. Is there a reason to ruin my fun?" He asked, his tone even, but holding annoyance.

Minato glared at his son. "You were about to _kill_ him, Naruto!" He shouted. What was wrong with his son?! Not even a full two days, and already his resurrected son has been causing chaos in his village! _Eating_ a councilman, massacring dozens of civilians and shinobi, destroying property, and now nearly killing a clan heir!

Naruto's glare increased in intensity. "Must I continue to say it! Do **not** say a name you hold no right to do!" He hissed out. His name was his to know and his alone! Names hold power, his more than any human in this pathetic realm!

"I can say you name, because I was the one to give it to you! Me and you mother, who you continue to worry yet you spit at her!"

Naruto scoffed at the glares sent at him from Idiot and Waste-of-Life as he dubbed Jiraiya. These humans did not seem to get it. He was no longer their little _'Naruto'_ , he was, now and forever, the **Hollow King**! He does as he please! And no one, not Kami, not Shinigami, and most certainly, not some pathetic _humans_!

He turned around and began walking to get his swords and Nel, ignoring the call of the Annoying Woman. Suddenly, he halted, his eyes narrowing, as a hand pressed down on his shoulder.

"Hold it, brat! You aren't going anywhere! I had enough of this arrogance of you! You will apologize to you parents, apologize to you sister, and face the necessary punishments for everyone you killed!" Jiraiya scolded, glaring at the masked, yellow eyed, and dark person that was his godson.

"Release you hold on me, Waste-of-Life." Naruto muttered, his voice void of any emotion.

"No, I won't! I am tired of your attitude! Whatever happened to you, wherever it was you were in, this _Hueco Mundo_ place, it ends here!" Jiraiya demanded.

Naruto's eyes flash, the man _dare_ mock his home! In a blur, Naruto grabbed the man's arm.

 ** _RIIP!_**

Everyone's eyes widened in horror. Jiraiya stared wide eyed at the angry and murderous eyes of Naruto. Blood flew through the air along with bits of bone and flesh. Everyone stared in shock, the Toad Sanin falling backwards, his right arm but a stump, as Naruto _ripped_ the arm right out of the socket.

Jiraiya fell to the ground, the field completely silent, unable to comprehend what had happened. Then,

"SENSEI!/JIAIYA!" Minato and Kushina respectively shouted as the ran to the bleeding Sannin.

* * *

 **And that's it. A lot to look forward to!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
